The Real World
by Jessie Flower
Summary: [Complete] Sequel to Seventh Year Surprises. Chapter Twelve: October 31, 1981... here we come! Remus is wounded...Nacrissa has a whip... Azkaban ... the Killing curse...
1. Chapter I

A/N: This is the fourth addition to a series of stories. I suggest that if you are a new reader then you should read: fifth year secrets, sixth year betrayal, and seventh year surprises.  
  
So we had all finished Hogwarts together.We would certainly never forget our years there, or each other. Seeing as we all lived at Kellie's house, we really couldn't forget each other. James, Sirius, and Kellie were in Auror training. Ally worked in St. Mungo's as a trainee nurse. However Remus and I mostly stayed home. You see I write articles for the Daily Prophet which dosen't require me to be in an office all day. But Remus couldn't work, basiclly because he was a werewolf. He was so smart, but as soon as people found out he was a werewolf they fear him. I think it's rather stupid myself. James asked me to marry him our graduation day, and I of course said yes. We plan to get married in exactly one month. And of course James has this crazy idea that the day we get married is the day we will somehow get Kellie and Remus back together. (Don't ask me, it's all James plan. Possibly Sirius also. I have absoltuly nothing to do with it.)  
  
Lily finished writing in her journal, and put it under the matress once again. She walked downstairs where she saw Remus cooking something. One thing she had never known when they were at Hogwarts was that Remus was an excellent cook, with or without magic.  
  
"And what is the chef cooking today?" Lily asked.  
  
"Macaroni and cheese." He smirked. Lily went up to the counter and picked up the blue box.  
  
"From the box." She said.  
  
"I'm being lazy."  
  
"Obviously." She told him and heard a pop. She turned around and saw Ally.  
  
"Hey you guys." She said to them and put her messanger bag down.  
  
"You're home early." Remus said.  
  
"Death Eater attack at the hospital." Ally told them.  
  
"Who's on it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Moody, Macrae, and our little aurors." She smirked.  
  
"How's James." "How's Kellie?" Lily and Remus said at the same time. She smirked.  
  
"James and Kellie were both fine. Although I think Moody is ready to slap Kellie. Girl is too out-going and stubborn for him."  
  
"That's my girl." Remus smirked. Lily and Ally smirked at him. "Not-I didn't mean- you two are so- gah!" He said.  
  
"In English I think that means he meant it, but they're not really back together." Lily told Ally, who nodded in return.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Moody, listen to the girl- she might be on to something." Macrae told him.  
  
"Elizabeth, I know what I know! The Death Eaters did not go through there!" Moddy argued with Elizabeth Macrae. She grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Alastor, she is Kellie Nightstorm, the one that can connect with Voldemort- the one in the phrophecy." She told him.  
  
"Even so, the girl has to learn from the beginning." He told her as he heard a big explosion. The two professional Aurors ran back to where James, Sirius and Kellie were supposed to be keeping quiet. Everyone had their wands out.  
  
There were five death eaters, which meant each of them, with the trainees, would have to take on one. Curses and hexes were flying around. Macrae called up the trainess, who then took three out of the five Death Eaters into custody. When they got back to the ministry office, Macrae took them into a room, which had Alastor Moody in it.  
  
"You three worked very hard today." Macrae told them.  
  
"Although you should have done as we told you." Moddy said looking at Kellie in particular.  
  
"None of the less you performed magnifecently, earning you all blue badges." She handed them blue badges.  
  
"Now this dosen't mean, you have become a professial Auror, that's not until you get the silver badge, this just means you are allowed to do paperwork and fight if needed." Moody told them. Macrae summoned blue badges onto their work cloaks. "You're dismissed." Moddy said. The three left to the house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus heard three pops and turned around to see the rest of the gang. He noticed blue badges on their cloaks. He raised his eyebrows. "Look at what we have here." He said.  
  
"We captured three out of five death eaters." James told him. "Where's Lily?"  
  
"In her room, wedding planner called more questions about napkins."  
  
"Maybe I should stay out here." James said.  
  
"I don't know, she said that she would be 'waiting' for you." He told James, putting waiting in quotation marks.  
  
"Right, she can wait a little longer."  
  
"I don't think it's about the napkins." James eyes widened.  
  
"Oh right, it's about that thing. Yea...I'll just go help her." James said and practiclly ran into the room.  
  
"Can't he just say he's going to go bang her up now?" Sirius asked Remus. Remus shrugged.  
  
"You don't know if there going to do-" Kellie was cut off as there was a repeated squeaking of the bed. "Nevermind." She said. Ally walked into the room and sat on Sirius' lap.  
  
"Hey baby." Sirius said and kissed her neck.  
  
"Mmm." She said.  
  
"If you're going to go have sex, please not on the couch." Kellie said. Sirius nodded and picked Ally up and brought her into their room.  
  
"We're the only ones not having sex in the house." Kellie mentioned.  
  
"Yea, I noticed that." Remus said, and put his hand on top of hers, she smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James entered the room and saw Lily wearing only his button up shirt with the first three buttons open. James took off his cloak and crawled ontop of Lily. Lily put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Good to see you're home." Lily told him.  
  
"Yea." He said and started kissing her neck. He unbuttoned the rest of the shirt. He took off his shirt while she unbuttoned his pants. James kissed her and closed the curtains to there bed, just incase someone decided they needed one of them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally stopped kissing Sirius when she felt something on his back. She looked on his back and saw a gash. "Sirius, what happened?" She asked him.  
  
"We got into a Death Eater fight, nothing that bad." Sirius said and tried to kiss Ally again. But Ally grabbed her wand, and put it to his back.  
  
"Stay still." She told him.  
  
"Ow!" He said, and jumped. "That stung."  
  
"You big baby." Ally said. Sirius pouted, and kissed Ally again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus heard Kellie gasp. He held her down on the couch. "Kellie, come back." He told her.  
  
"Lupin, join my forces." Voldemort's voice came out of Kellie's mouth.  
  
"Never." He said, and was thrown against the wall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily let out a gasp as she had a flash: Remus being thrown against a wall and being cut in the neck.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked. Lily quickly got on her clothing without saying a word. "Girl needs to talk after flashes." James mumbled and saw Lily stun Kellie who was holding a knife. James saw that Kellie's eyes were backwards. This meant only one thing, Voldemort took control over her.  
  
Remus got up slowly, with James help. James looked at his arm he had landed on, and it didn't look good. "I'll go get Ally." James said. Remus looked where Kellie was still stunned in place.  
  
"How is she?" Remus asked Lily.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be fine. I'm just waiting for her eyes to go back to know Voldemort dosen't have control anymore." Lily told him, and he nodded. James came out with Ally and Sirius. Ally repaired Remus' arm, and Lily cast 'envenerate!' on Kellie when her eyes went back to normal. Kellie was breathing heavily.  
  
"Is he alright?" Kellie asked Lily. Lily nodded. 'Funny that the first thing they ask is if the other one is okay.' Lily smirked in her mind.  
  
"He's fine, just a few bruises. Ally fixed him." Lily told Kellie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were in their room, looking through wedding magazines. Well Lily was anyhow, James was looking through the closet trying to figure out if he had a suitable dress robe or not. His eyebrows went up when he saw something of Lily's.  
  
"What is this?" He asked hold the hanger with a finger. It was black laungerie. "And how come I've never seen it on you?" He asked her.  
  
"That is for our wedding night." Lily told him, and put it back. James snaked his arms around her waist.  
  
"We could practise our wedding night." James said hopefully.  
  
"Not a chance." Lily told him. He started playing with her thigh. "Nope." She told him and wallked away from his grasp.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday morning. James was off work. He kissed Lily's shoulder. "Mmm." She said. "You know you still have to do the unthinkable for the wedding."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pick your best man." She told him.  
  
"I can't, you pick him." James told her and kissed her neck.  
  
"I can't, then one of them will get mad at me."  
  
"Have Kellie do it."  
  
"I'm not going to do that to Kellie." Lily told him. James pouted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie was at work trying to file some papers, Sirius was at the station next to her. Kellie normaly worked Saturdays, while Sirius was just doing some overtime.  
  
'Death Eater... Attempted Murder... Death Eater... Commited Suicide... Death Eater... Death Eater.' Kellie had noticed that most of the files these days were becoming Death Eater attacks. Voldemort was getting stronger, and his Death Eaters were coming in larger amounts. Kellie finished all the filing and looked at the current scene she had to anyalize. It said:  
  
Muggle attack, one child in Hogwarts, a third year.  
  
Kellie felt bad for the child seeing as she remembered how it felt to lose all her family last year, and she was much older then this child. She looked at the photos. She saw a part of a torn crest, printed on a peice of fabric torn off of a robe. She zoomed in using her wand. It was half of a family crest. It closely resembled the Black family crest, slight differences, though. That somewhat narrowed it down. It had to be some family related to the Black family. Kellie showed Macrae. They went through family crests and it was pinpointed as the Malfoy crest. Macare called Lucius in and questioned him. In the end she didn't feel he was a part of it and told Kellie so, however Kellie disagreed. Lucius had to be the one.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and Sirius apparated back home before dinner. Lily brought Kellie into another room. "I need you to pick a best man for James." Lily said. "Thanks." Kellie said sarcasticlly and walked out. Kellie saw James point to her talking to Remus and Sirius. 'Oh this is not good, no, not good at all.' Kellie thought. "You cannot make me choose." She told James.  
  
"Yes I can, and I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Kellie- lovely cousin." Sirius started.  
  
"Shut it." She told him, and turned back to James. "I can't choose between them! Flip a coin or something!" She told them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: How'd you like that chapter!? Review please! (edited 4/3/04) 


	2. Chapter II

Forgot my disclaimer for the first chappie like I usually have it so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: Not J. K. Rowling just Jessie!  
  
A/N: Poll results, Wolf take over: I Split in 2: I ; Family: II Everyone: I. The Remus poll was tied so I picked to have the wolf take over...I think it's written better. This chappie is going to be more of a Sirius/Ally and Remus/Kellie chapter. You'll get more James/Lily next chapter.  
  
And to the chapter.....  
  
Lily was in the wedding dressing room. She was in her fitting. Kellie and Ally were with her. "Do you think James will like it?" She asked them. They looked at her. Kellie nodded.  
  
"Wear a push up bra, he'll love you even more." Ally told her. Kellie gave a small chuckle. Lily glared at them.  
  
"It's true, you know." Kellie said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Remus sat in opposite chairs, they had decided that they would settle who would be the best man, by.....playing wizards chest. Sirius smirked as his queen killed Remus' king.  
  
"I won, I won!" He chanted dancing around. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your so immature." James poked his head in the room.  
  
"I won! And your just jealous." He said to James, then turned to Remus.  
  
"Great, now we have to choose on dress robes." James told them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was the big day. The guys were at Remus' parents house, and the girls were at Kellie's house. Soon they were at the chapel and they heard the music start to play. Sirius and Kellie walked down the aisle, then Remus and Ally, finally Peter and Lily's cousin Jen. Then Came Lily linked arms with her cousin Gary (one of the few wizards in her family)  
  
James smiled at Lily and she smiled back. Gary kissed Lily on the cheek, and whispered "Nice choice." She smiled at him and turned to James the held each others hands and smiled. 'This is it' Lily thought. 'We're going to be married.'  
  
"Family, Friends." Dumbledore started. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Lily Evans-Nightstorm and James Potter. If anyone sees any justified reason why these two should should not be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace." He said. "You may now say your vows."  
  
"Lily, you were the first girl that I ever had a crush on. I know we didn't get along at first." A couple people chuckled, mostly there friends and Dumbledore. "But during time, we learned to see past each others differences, I will love you forever and always. Will you take be to be your husband forever and always?"  
  
"I do." She said James put the ring on her finger, and Dumbledore nodded to her to allow her to say her vows.  
  
"James, you were my savor in dark times. You picked me up when I was down. I promise to always be there for you as you have been there for me. Will you take me to be your wife forever?"  
  
"I do." He said, she put the ring on his finger.  
  
"Now you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said. James leaned over and kissed Lily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was just Remus, Kellie, Ally, and Sirius in the living room drinking some firewhiskey. Remus was watching what Kellie drank, he didn't want another incident. He felt Kellie's head resting on his shoulder. He looked at her, and saw she had fallen asleep. Remus picked her up. "I'm going to bed." Sirius smirked.  
  
"With her, naughty Moony." He smirked.  
  
"Not with her, I'm going to put her in her own bed." Remus said glaring at him. Sirius smirked. Remus walked to Kellie's room and put her in bed. He took off her shoes, and put he blanket ontop of her for it was a chilly October night. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Remus?" He heard her mumble, he saw her eyes squint.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stay with me please, just for tonight?" She asked him. 'It's the firewhiskey.' Remus thought. 'She always wants me when firewhiskey is in her system.' Remus nodded his head and lied down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius woke up and rubbed his head. He had a major headache. He heard Ally talking to herself. 'I wonder if I should get implants, I mean look at them, they are way too small.'  
  
"Your boobs are fine." Sirius told her and kissed her. Ally looked at Sirius in complete confusion. She hadn't been saying that aloud, she had been thinking it...  
  
Sirius yawned and made some coffee in the kitchen Kellie walked in. 'Why dosen't Remus like me?' Kellie sighed.  
  
"Don't be silly, the boy loves you." Sirius told her and took a gulp of his coffee.  
  
"What?" Kellie asked him in surprise.  
  
"I said the boy loves you."  
  
"Sirius, how did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"You said it aloud."  
  
"No I didn't." Kellie said.  
  
"Yes you did." 'I wonder if he hit his head, or death eater..' "How could a death eater! Wait, you didn't have your mouth open!" Sirius said realizing what Kellie was saying must be true, he was hearing other peoples thoughts!  
  
~*~*~  
  
James woke up and kissed Lily's neck. He looked at his finger with his wedding ring, and Lily's. He smiled. Lily turned to face him and kissed him on the lips. James put his hand behind Lily's back and pressed her against him. He kissed her shoulder, and trailed kisses up to her lips.  
  
"Mmm, James." She said.  
  
"Morning Lily." He said.  
  
"Morning." She yawned. "Do you have work today?" She asked him.  
  
"Nope, I've got the day off." He told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up, and instantly reached for Kellie, but it seemed to be that she wasn't there. He walked out into the kitchen, wearing only his pants and heard Sirius and Kellie talking.  
  
"Hey you guys." He said Sirius smirked as he looked at Kellie, whose eyes widened. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Kellie thinks your abs look nice." Sirius smirked. Kellie turned a shade of red.  
  
"Umm...Sirius she didn't even say anything."  
  
"She thought it." Sirius explained. Sirius looked at Remus waiting for him to think of something. He poked Remus' head. "Do you think?" Sirius asked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus sat in his room reading a book he looked at his watch, the three others should be coming home soon. He heard one pop. He sniffed the air and smelt strawberries. He heard Kellie call his name.  
  
"In here." He told her.  
  
"Hey." She smiled at him.  
  
"How was work?" He asked her.  
  
"Good, some higher aurors caught some death eaters."  
  
"That's good." He said to her. He felt some pain in his chest, and winced.  
  
"Remus are you alright?" Kellie asked him concerned.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." He said with a smirk. "Better then ever." He licked his lips, and looked at Kellie.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked him.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little hungry." He told her.  
  
"Okay, Sirius told me he was going to take Ally out, so we're alone tonight." Kellie told Remus.  
  
"Perfect." He said.  
  
"Right, we'll I'm going to change, I'll be back." Remus nodded. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he had two reflections. One that showed him, with hairy skin and a wolf face, the other, the real Remus.  
  
"You know I always wondered what it'd feel like to be with Boots." The wolf smirked. Remus glared at him.  
  
"If you hurt her..." Remus trailed off.  
  
"What your going to beat yourself up? I am you, I just only come out once a month." He smirked. "I'm not planning on hurting her, just doing something else with her." He said.  
  
"Stay away from her."  
  
"Well if I do it, you'll feel it too. Oh come on last night was torture to you, sleeping next to her, wrapping your arms around her waist, knowing you don't actually have her. You want to be able to feel her, to know ever nook and crany about her, again." Moony said.  
  
"Don't touch her." Remus said, and saw Kellie walk into the room, Moony walked away from the mirror. Kellie was wearing some baggy pants and a long shirt. 'Could be slipped off very easily.' Moony thought. (A/n: Moony is the wolf, Remus is, well Remus.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily had, had one of James' old house elves pack there things and bring them to the hotel. They were going on there honeymoon. He had asked Sirius, to pass the news along to the others. They were heading to Havana.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was guiding Ally along a sidewalk. "Sirius where are we going?"  
  
"That's like the hundreth time you've asked. And like I said before, I'm not telling you.We're almost there." Ally sighed and let Sirius guide her to, wherever they were going. "We're here." He told her.  
  
"Where exactly is here?"  
  
"Hogsmeade, not too far from headquarters, St. Mundos , or the Ministry."  
  
"Sirius what are you talking about?" Sirius took her hand and brought her into a house that was in front of them, it had a very ellegant exterior look, and the interior was very nice, ellegant but casual.  
  
"I'm talking about moving here, do you want to."  
  
"Sirius, that is going to cost a lot."  
  
"I know, I know. I've got it covered."  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"It dosen't cost that much, Mr. Lupin helped me haggle the seller down."  
  
"It's great." She told him he smiled and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus had to admit, yes last night was definetly somewhat torturing. She was in his grasp, but he still didn't have her. And nowadays that's all he wanted. To be with her, forever.  
  
Moony wrapped his arms around Kellie who was in front of the mirror, she tensed foir a second and relaxed. He massaged her hips with his hand.  
  
"Remus." She whispered her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, and saw a wolf and remus, she yelped. She spun aropund with her wand out. "Who are you!"  
  
"It's Remus." Moony said.  
  
"No it's not!" Remus yelled from the mirror.  
  
"Shut up reflection boy." Moony growled. Kellie looked from the mirror to what looked like Remus.  
  
"Kellie, listen to me, something happened. That is Moony, my wolf form, just in my body, instead of his." Remus explained.  
  
"What? How?" She asked the reflection. Moony walked out of the view of the mirror and Remus disappeared. She glared at Moony. "Moony, bring him back." She ordered him.  
  
"No." he told her. "I want my turn with Boots." He said to her. She backed up and picked her wand back up from the dresser, but before she could, Moony had used Remus' wand.  
  
"Accio Wand!" He yelled. He threw it across the room. He pinned Kellie to the wall. "Come on Remus has had his turn at life long enough hasn't he?" He whispered into her ear, and kissed her neck.  
  
"Get off of me." She shoved him off of her with great difficulty. She just had to keep chanting to herself. 'This isn't Remus, This isn't Remus.' She heard the door open. 'Come into Remus's room.' She thought, as she punched Moony. He growled and used his full werewolf strength to slap her across the face and threw her into the mirror.  
  
Sirius came into the room and used a spell to fling Remus across the room and tied him in ropes. Ally went to Kellie's side.  
  
"Kellie can you hear me?" She asked. Kellie nodded. Ally did a spell the took the glass to another spot away from Kellie. She looked at the spots where Kellie was injured and healed it.  
  
Sirius had his wand pointed at Remus. "What happened?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's not Remus, it's Moony. Moony took over." Kellie said in code, seeing as Ally never was told about Remus being a werewolf. Sirius nodded. He put Remus in a chair and tied Moony's legs to the chair legs, with his hands behind the chair back.  
  
"So how do we get Remus back?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You can't." Moony said. "He's dieing anyhow, you see wolves can live within someone because of their agility and instinct, however you humans, can't you aren't like us."  
  
"Remus is dieing?" Kellie asked. Moony smirked.  
  
"Everyone dies Boots, he's going to leave you just like the rest of your family did." Sirius punched Moony. Kellie shivered. 'No Remus can't die, I can't lose someone else. Not him, he means too much.' Sirius could hear Kellie's thoughts, as well as Ally's on top of his own. He looked at the time, it was really late. He rubbed his temples and concentrated on getting Remus back. "Not like he really cares for you anyhow." Moony said. "He just wants another good night with you." A tear came down Kellie's face and she left the room. Moony smirked, while Sirius sighed.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sirius asked as Ally walked out to follow Kellie.  
  
"Because I know both Kellie and Remus will beat themseleves up about it." Moony smirked.  
  
"Well your not dumb."  
  
"Obviously." Moony replied.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie sat on her bed and crawled up into a samll ball. She put her head on her knees. She felt Ally sit next to her, and wrap her arms around her.  
  
"Shh... he didn't mean it." Ally told Kellie.  
  
"Y-Yes he did."  
  
"Remus dosen't just want to have sex with you, he loves you Kellie."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was tearing up inside. He was ready to kill Moony! How could he say that to Kellie. He was weak but he walked to Kellie's room. He was invisable to everyone like this. Whenever Moony walked near a mirror he was simataneously sent there. He looked at Kellie, and sat next to her. Her strawberry scent was as strong as ever. He put his arms around her, true she couldn't feel him, but he could feel her.  
  
"Shh..." He told her. "Don't let him get to you." Remus whispered to Kellie  
  
"You don't know that he loves me." Kellie abruptly said to Ally. 'Who are they talking about?' Remus wondered.  
  
"Remus, is willingy to do anythign for you, he's deeply in love with you. The only question is, are you in love with him?" Ally told her.  
  
"Please say yes, please say yes." Remus whispered, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Of coarse." Kellie said. "I love Remus more then anyone else I know."  
  
"YES!" Remus yelled.  
  
"He can't die." Kellie said as the tears started again. Remus rubbed her arms, and kissed her shoulder.  
  
"I have to live for you." Remus said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how'd you like that chapter? Please review!  
  
Review Thanks SYS:  
  
Me - Nah, I thought it would be nice *smirks evily* for her not to answer. Hope you like this story so far!  
  
Katie - Yes I liked the bonar part too. He he... Yes Sirius is quite dumb sometimes. Yes the line was cheesy but sweet! Yes I wanted the to all live there. Cause they can interact more and stuff, although soon everyone will be moving out all with there jobs and what not. Yup they will have a real wedding. Mostly friends, some of Lily's family but not much, seeing as what happened fifth year. Bill will somewhat be in the story. But he'll come back in full force the story after this one. Katrina, not sure what to do with her. I think I may make her a nurse, working with Ally.  
  
Chprincess - lol. Hope this was put on soon enough!  
  
Brittany - Glad you liked last story so much! Hope this was soon enough.  
  
Manny 2003 - Posted! Lol.  
  
MasterDeath - Yup I had to but here is the sequel!  
  
Jeddyjeddy - Glad you're addicted to the story! *beams*  
  
Smiley Mary - Updated! Oh...interesting.(bout the spanish in ur siggy)  
  
Miss_mags_ak - Ah someone who dosen't think it's a cliffhanger! Hope I updated soon enough!  
  
wuzup13579 - Hope this was soon enough!  
  
Rema - Glad you think they are original! Emailing you as soon as I post it!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Review Thanks for last chapter:  
  
Miss_mags_ak - Yes, James and Remus' thoughts could be very much gross! Lol. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Katie - Hey I just noticed in my last review thanks I called you Katie instead of Whippy Bird, hope that's alright! Yes, I always have wanted to be a writer and figured it would be fun to have her have a writing job. Oh! I am soooo good. Lol! Yes I figured Remus could lure Kellie backw ith his cooking and what not. Kinda got that I dea from simply irresitable, love that movie! But not really like it, just the ide aof people lureing a person of the opposite sex with cooking. Sorry hun, mac and cheese is VERY LAZY! They were beign attacked, so no they couldn't very well stay there! Yes when Remus called Kellie his girl I thought it was the greatest thing ever! Yes, hormones are back in action, although I think I may up the rating to R after next chapter, thinking of bring those hormones back in full force for the honey moon in Havana. (Saw the movie Havana Nights, and am now in love with Havana, Cuba) No they aren't going to go and fuck, they must gradually get back together. Yes you're the healing expert! I have BIG plan for you with that occupation in the future. Yes I know whenever Lily has a flash I make her just get up and go. He he.. Well they don't know. Because they have no proof of him being a deathe eater, or evidence it was him except for the crest which could have fallen off at any time. But he IS a death eater and he is the one who did the killing. Yea our plays r this week too, we're doing oliver twist and there is only one guy in the whole play...lol. But I'm not in any way associated with the play stuff, and if I was I'd probably just be some backround person like stage manager, costume manager, backround maker, or something like that. I'm not good with announcement, believe me. Yes I know I missed the thank yous last time! Bad bad bad bad me!  
  
Me - Glad you liked last chapter! Thanks for the votes it make all the difference!  
  
Manny2003 - Thanks for your vote! Posted, hope it was soon enough for you!  
  
Pretty in Plaid - I'm glad you like the series, although I'm sure you can see the differnce in my writing. I'm definetly going to make a point to revising ALL of my stories. Espeically this series, during the summer. I might start when I get easter break... wow how off topic was that!? I know some people do quotes I normally don't, but I may just add that into the story somewhere, not exactly sure IDEA!... I know how I'll use it. The last Chapter I shall have it at the end. I'll end the story and have it say ' 'welcome to the real world she said to me..." something like that! Oh thank you sooo much for that quote! Remus/Kellie back together SOON. Probably around the next xhapter or two, depends on how long I make it take them to find a cure. Are you kiding me!? THIS the LAST story, no offence to writer who end it where Lily and James die, but I just hate it, it's soooooo sad. No, this is definetly NOT the last story. The last story will be Harry's seventh year, so you've got three more stories coming your way, possibly four if I want to write a story after the war is over and what not. Not sure... Glad you like this series so far! It's alright that you didn't review the other stories. I understand, I usually don't review completed ones that have sequels either. I wiat till I'm at the current one. Welly ou had a days wait, not too long of a wait now was it? Lol.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter III

Kellie awoke and got some cereal for herself and Moony. He was now chained to the wall, as they had soon found out that he could tear the rope. His arms were above his head, and his legs were chained to the ground, while they were firmly planted onto the ground. He smirked as he saw Kellie.  
  
"Boots!" He said happily with a smirk. She yawned and walked up to him. She took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. He chewed it and positioned himself so he could have a clear view down her shirt. Much to his regret she noticed and slapped him. "Ouch." He said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius yawned and could hear Ally's dreams. 'Oh god Sirius.' He heard and smiled. He kissed her on her forehead and walked over to Remus' room where he saw Kellie slap Moony.  
  
'Ass.' He heard her think.  
  
"Moony how do we get Remus back?" Sirius asked as Kellie sat on Remus' bed and started eating.  
  
"Why would I tell you?" Moony asked.  
  
"Because if he dies, your dying with him." Sirius said, pointing his wand at Moony's neck. Moony chuckled.  
  
"I'm not afraid of death." He told Sirius.  
  
"Tell us what you know." Moony looked as though he was thinking it over and looked over at Kellie.  
  
"Knowledge comes with a price, you know." He said licking his lips.  
  
"What kind of price?" Kellie asked.  
  
"A sexual price." He smirked looking at her.  
  
"Bastard!" Kellie said and punched him.  
  
"You like it rough, I like that." He smirked. Sirius restrianed Kellie from punching him again, or worse.  
  
"What exactly do you want?"  
  
"Sirius!" Kellie yelled at him.  
  
"He can help us get Remus back, or Remus is going to die." Sirius reasoned with her.  
  
"Hmm, good question." Moony said looking over Kellie. "How about... she wears no shirt when around me." He smirked.  
  
"No way-" She started but was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"She'll do it." He then looked to Kellie. "We need to get Remus back." Kellie sighed and unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
"Perverts." She mumbled. Moony smirked.  
  
"Information." Sirius said.  
  
"You need to gain the bottle of tranquillity." Moony said.  
  
"Where can we find this bottle?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Tom has it."  
  
"Who is Tom?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
  
"Tom Riddle?" Kellie asked. Moony smirked and nodded. "It's Voldemort." Kellie told Sirius.  
  
"Well we have a way in with that also!" Sirius smiled at Kellie. Kellie sighed.  
  
"Do we have to?" Kellie asked.  
  
"You want Remus back don't you?" Sirius asked Kellie and she nodded. Kellie sat on the bed, and tried to connect with Voldemort. She reconized where he was... in The Malfoy Manor. She went back to her body.  
  
"He's at The Malfoy Manor." She told Sirius. She unchained Moony.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I've got a plan..." She told them. After she explained the plan, Moony reluctantly agreed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Moony brought Kellie to The Malfoy Manor. Her mouth was covered by a bandana and her hands were tied behind her back. Moony held a tight grip on her leading her up to the Manor. He knocked on the door. A pregnant Narcissa stood infront of them.  
  
"Why hello Moony, take her to the basement." He nodded. Voldemort smirked as he saw Kellie. Moony shoved Kellie down on her knees in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Good job, Moony." Voldemort smirked and lifted Kellie's chin so that she was looking at him. He untied the bandana around her mouth. Kellie saw the bottle from the corner of her eye. It was blue and had diamonds in a design around it. Kellie played with the knot that binded her hands. "She will be most fun to torture."  
  
"Voldie, you're so stupid." Kellie said. He smirked.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken you're the one tied up at my feet."  
  
"I've got one word for you." Kellie said as she got up and started to casually walk toward the bottle. She grabbed it from behind her. She put her untied hands in front of her. "Psyche." She threw the bottle at Moony who screamed in agony. Kellie ran to his side, and helped him up. Voldemort ordered Death Eaters to get them. "Remus, we've got to run." Remus nodded, though he was still weak. They ran to the front of the manor where Sirius was hovering on his motorcycle. He landed on the ground and allowed the two of them to get on his bike. Remus had his hand around Kellie's waist, and Kellie had her hand on top of his.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay." Kellie said. Remus gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I'm glad too." He told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily sat on the beach, free of all the worries about Voldemort, her job, and everything else that was left behind in Europe. James snaked his arms around Lily's waist. He kissed her neck.  
  
"Mmm, James."  
  
"I was thinking of heading back to the hotel..." He trailed off.  
  
"Mmm, yes I do believe I have something special to wear just for you." James smirked and they walked up to the hotel room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie walked into Remus' room, where he was lying on his bed. Remus started to get up. "Stay." Kellie said.  
  
"I feel so useless just lying here." Remus complained. Kellie smirked and handed him a potion.  
  
"Drink this." Kellie told him. He drank it a cringed. "I'm just glad you're not dead." Kellie said. Remus squeazed her hand.  
  
"I-I'm sorry about what Moony said." Remus told her. Kellie smirked.  
  
"That's alright, it's not your fault anyhow. You and Moony are seperate people." Kellie said. Remus propped himself up. Kellie put her hand on Remus' neck and bent her head to his. Kellie gently kissed him, and broke away. She rested her forehead on his. He put his hand behind her neck and brought her into a more passionate, and longer kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius walked into his room and saw Ally, in well almost nothing. He smirked. She was wearing one of Sirius t-shirts that went down to her mid thigh. Sirius kissed her neck.  
  
"You look nice today." Sirius told her and played with the hem of the shirt.  
  
"I thought you might think so." She told him, with a smirk. He kissed her and put her down on the bed. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and threw them on the floor. Ally took her shirt off and Sirius took off his. Sirius kissed her neck. "Sirius." She said.  
  
"I love you Ally." He told her and took off his boxers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie were lying down next to each other. Kellie was resting her head on Remus' chest and Remus had his arms around her.  
  
Kellie woke up the next day in Remus' arms. She would have loved to stay like this forever, but she knew that she couldn't, so she took his arms off of her, and got dressed for work. She walked back to Remus' room where she saw him getting dressed. He turned around as he put on his shirt. He smiled at her.  
  
"I've got to go to work." She told him, and kissed him.  
  
"Okay." He told her and kissed her again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Macrae and I (Kellie) were out on a mission in Hogsmeade. There was a reported spotting of a man in a cloak, yes, just a man in a cloak with his hood on. Nowadays you have your hood on, and your called a freaking death eater! It is really sad.Well we found the man, and looked at his arm, no dark mark. Just some poor homeless guy. I sighed. "We're sorry to have bothered you." I told him, and gave him half of my sandwhich, I mean he was homeless. He looked very grateful toward me, and Macrae and I left to the Three Broomsticks. Macrae smiled as she looked at my cloak. I looked on it and the badge turned turned green.  
  
"Kellie, you are a very good auror, I must say." Elizabeth complimented her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Moody were going through some paper work. Sirius paused when he saw his brother'bs name. He was found dead. Sirius felt a little remorse for his brother. He was his brother after all, no matter how much he hated him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie got home and found Remus on his bed. She crawled on top of him,and kissed him. "Mmm." Remys said and put his hands on Kellie's lower back. "Where's Sirius and Ally?" He asked as she kissed his neck. "Hogsmeade." She told him. He kissed her more forcefully as any thought of someone walking in on them was gone. She put her hands around his neck. When they heard. 'Ahem.' The saw Mr. Lupin and Amanda at the door.  
  
"Hi Dad." Remus said. Mr. Lupin tried to contain his smile, when Amanda burst out.  
  
"Yuck!" Kellie giggled. Remus put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Your mother wanted to know know if you needed anything for Friday." He said. Friday, the night of the full moon, Remus thought.  
  
"No Dad, I'm covered." Mr. Lupin nodded and looked at Amanda who still had her nose scrunced up in disgust.  
  
"They were doing the same thing James and Lily did last year." Amanda blurted out. "But it's Remus!" She shook her head trying to rid of the thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Ally were in their new home. The place was very nice and homey. Sirius and Ally sat in their bed.  
  
"This place is great." Ally said. Sirius nodded in agreement. He kissed her neck, and she smiled up at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus made some sort of soup. Kellie had learned it was best not to ask what it had in it, he'd say ostrich tounge, cow tounge, frog legs... okay so not THAT bad, but still it had some pretty weird stuff. Kellie just ate it.  
  
When they finished up they did a spell that magicly (I mean what other way would they do it?) cleaned the dishes. Kellie took Remus' hand and guided him upstairs, and to the roof.  
  
"I never knew you could get to the roof from inside." Remus said.  
  
"Yea, that's how I always won in hide-and-seek when we were smaller. Sirius would always try to climb up the tree, but he was too short." Kellie chuckled at the memory. Remus smiled at her. She sat on one of the three lawn chairs up on the roof. Remus sat next to her. Remus took Kellie's hand.  
  
"I'm glad we're back together." Remus told Kellie and kissed her fingers. Kellie smiled at him,  
  
"Me too." Kellie looked up at the sky. The stars glittered above, and the moon was close to full.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day Lily and James came back from their honeymoon. Lily walked into the living room where she saw Remus on top of a girl. She couldn't see her face. She signaled James to come over, he looked at what she was looking at and smirked.  
  
"Nice job Moony." Remus jumped and fell off of the couch with a bang. The girl quickly tied her halter top back up.  
  
"What are you guys doing back?" The girl asked. When they saw it was Kellie, James' smirk widened.  
  
"Looks like we've missed a lot." James said.  
  
"Where's Sirius and Ally?" Lily asked.  
  
"They got their own place." Kellie told them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie, and James were owled to go to Moody's office. Moody explained that they had to go undercover to get as much info as they could from a certain suspected Death Eater.  
  
James was disguised with grey eyes and a small mohawk, and no glasses. Kellie was disguised as a girl with curly blonde hair and red tips, accompined by a nose ring. They were supposed to act as though they were a couple. Yea, both of their best friends were going out with the other one, and now they had to be on a fake date.  
  
James put his arm around Kellie, which to say the least was VERY awkward. James put her against the wall . "Do you see him?" He asked pretending to plant kisses over her neck.  
  
"Near the elevator." She told him. James nodded. They walked to the elevator, where the guy grabbed Kellie's arm.  
  
"Is she the surprise?" The guy asked him. James nodded, and smirked.  
  
"Your right, she does have nice tits." Kellie widened her eyes. James grabbed her free arm, to stop her from attacking him. She glared at James who just smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was pacing in Sirius' living room. "Remus, why are you pacing?" Sirius finally asked after five minutes of watching him pace.  
  
"She is with James, going on some undercover thing." Sirius nodded.  
  
"So?" Sirius asked.  
  
"So what if she finds that this guy she has to find is cuter then me, or-"  
  
"He's a suspected Death Eater."  
  
"So! He could still do things to her!" Remus said.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. Get some sleep, she'll be home when you wake up." Sirius said.  
  
"But what if she isn't home by then?" Remus asked as Ally handed him a dirnk. Soon he fell down.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Sirius asked Ally.  
  
"Just a small sleeping potion." Ally told him with a cheeky smile. Sirius kissed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wahoo! It's finally done! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think in a review please!  
  
Review Thank you's:  
  
Manny2003 - Glad you love it!  
  
Chprincess - Yep the next story FINALLY! Sadly ur vote didn't count because I had posted the second chappie just before you had posted the review.  
  
Whippy Bird - Yes I loved the sexual humor. I was having fun writing it, as I have never thought that in my life, but my friends say that all the time. Yea I thought they would be good maid of honor/ best man. I thought it would be cool to have Dumbledore marry them. It just pooped into my head I was like, oh cool! Yes Remus has grown a hatred for the firewhiskey. Lol. They went to a hotel first, then honeymoon. Oh coarse Kellie love his abs. I get to see Sean's ab's daily, so it's only fair if Kellie get to see Remus' abs! Yea, Moony was making me mad also. Don't worry the review was a fine lenth. Your gunna hate me next chappie!  
  
Burning Ice - Lol. Yea, I like series of stories. Remus started dieing because humans can't be secondary soul unless it's a full moon. Lol, you said confuzzled kinda like my friend Ashley... Moony took over cause of Voldemort. He did a spell... Remus is a soul of his own, invisable but transported to mirrors when Moony steps into one. I love answering questiopns. I want to make sure everyone knows and can understand the story. The mor eunderstanding you are of the written word, the more intrigued you are.  
  
In-Love-With-James-Potter - Don't worry I won't kill Remus. I mean he can't die! He's REMUS! lol. I will be sure to think about drama in the lives of Mr. And Mrs. Potter while in Home ec.! Post as soon as I can! 


	4. Chapter IV

The guy lead Kellie and James to his hotel room. "The Dark Lord is happy to have new followers." He told them. He put his hand behind Kellie's neck. "I'm sure he'd love to meet you." He smirked.  
  
James put his arms around her waist. "Anyone would." James smiled.  
  
"Well we are having an attack on Hogsmeade the next weekend, meet us at Three Broomsticks." Kellie and James nodded, and walked out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was already mid November, Lily hadn't been feeling good, and for the first time since she was twelve she didn't get it. Lily's eyes widened and a smile played on her lips. She saw James getting ready for work. James, Kellie and Sirius were becoming full time Aurors very quickly, especially in the demand them now.  
  
"James?" Lily asked.  
  
"What's up Lil'?" He asked her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"You? You're? We're?" Lily nodded her head, slightly biting her lip. James twirled Lily around. "We're going to be parents." He smiled. Lily smiled, glad that James was happy they were going to have a baby.  
  
"I still have to check with the doctor, but I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant." James smiled and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie kissed Remus when she awoke. Remus smiled down at her, and put a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." Remus said. Kellie rested her head on his chest. "Do you want to go out tonight?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Sure." Remus smiled, and kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Arabella stood in front of Mr. Sirius Black's desk. "Ahem." She said. Sirius turned around and saw Bella, wearing a black halter and mini skirt. Sirius' eyes traveled from her legs, to her bust, to her legs, and so forth. He gulped. 'I'm married, I'm married.' He thought,  
  
"Hello Sirius." She said in a seductive tone.  
  
"He-Hello Bella." He said. 'Ally, you have Ally now.' He repeated in his mind. She put her finger on his table and let it trail behind her as she walked up to him.  
  
"So how have you been?" Bella asked him her glossy lips mere centimeters away from his face.  
  
"Married." He managed to mutter out.  
  
"So I heard, to that Ravenclaw, right?" She asked him. As she let her manicured fingers lead up his firm chest. She let her lips ligtly touch Sirius' lips.  
  
"Bella, I-I can't." Sirius said. Bella let her hand slip into his pants. She rubbed his penis and felt it harden.  
  
"Later then." Bella said as he slightly moaned. "Later." She said and disapparated..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally straddled Sirius. Sirius felt so guilty for what had happened with Bella earlier that day. She kissed him.  
  
"Sirius are you okay?" She asked him.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." He lied to her. 'Ally isn't as good of a kisser as Bella.' He found himself thinking. "NO! Don't think like that.'  
  
'I wonder what's wrong?' He heard Ally think. He still didn't understand why he could hear people's thoughts but shrugged it off. An owl flew into Ally's lap, she had to go to St. Mungo's- there was an emergency. Ally sighed.  
  
"Go." Sirius told her. She sighed and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." She told him and disapparated as Bella apparated. His eyes widened.  
  
"Bella, you shouldn't be here." Bella pouted, and took off her halter. Sirius tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help himself, she looked so perfect, maybe even better then perfection. Sirius grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus had lead Kellie down to the lake. They were on the dock. Kellie had her head leaning on Remus' shoulder and they looked up at the dark moon. It was Remus' favorite phase of the moon.  
  
"Kellie, you know I love you right?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course, and I love you right back." She told him, and kissed him. Remus smiled down at her, and handed her a opened box. "Will you marry me?" He asked her. Kellie kissed him.  
  
"Yes." She told him, he smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily sat in front of Dumbledore. He had just told them that their son may be a target for Voldemort. James took Lily's hand, and kissed it.  
  
"Let's go home." Lily nodded numbly. They hadn't be confronted by Voldemort three times, or had they? Lily thought back. They had been confronted only once when Voldemort captured her and Sirius. Lily prayed they wouldn't be confronted anymore times.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bella disapparted as Ally apparated in the house. Sirius felt guilty that he had had sex with Bella. How could he? He was a married man. Ally kissed him.  
  
"How are you?" She asked him.  
  
"Good." He lied, as Ally went to kiss him again he got up. Ally looked at him quizically. "Nothing's wrong with me." He answered her thoughts, which was a common occurance these days.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was pacing in their room. "Lily, calm down." James told her.  
  
"I can't calm down, James. Our baby is in trouble." James kissed Lily's forehead. Lily ran into the bathroom, and he heard her puke into the toilet. He winced at the sound.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus kissed Kellie on the porch. Kellie admired the silver ring with a small diamond embedded in the middle, with a sun design bordering it. Kellie rested her head on Remus' shoulder, and her and was on his chest. Remus arm was around Kellie and his other hand was ontop of Kellie's hand.  
  
"I love you." Kellie said. Remus smiled at her.  
  
"I love you too." Kellie yawned. "Are you tired?" Remus asked her. Kellie nodded. Remus picked her up, and brought her to his bed. He put his arm around her waist under the covers, and Kellie adjusted herself, so that her head was resting on his chest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore, and Peter were in Dumbledore's office. "Y-yes sir?" Peter asked.  
  
"Peter, are you alright. You seem a bit, jumpy." Dumbledore said.  
  
"J-j-jumpy, w-w-why would you s-say that s-s-sir?" Peter asked.  
  
"Because you stopped stuttering sixth year." Peter gulped. "Peter I've seen you at the Hog's Head. What were you doing there? You know the likes of Deatheaters go there. It's not a safe place. Watch out for yourself Peter." Dumbledore told him. Peter nodded and left his office. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Something isn't right." He told himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Ally, Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Dumbledore, and McGonagall sat at a table waiting for Moody to come. Moody entered the room along side with Arabella, Adam, and Katrina.  
  
"We have three more joiners in the order. Arabella Figg." James glared at her, whilst Sirius avoided her eye sight. "Katrina Watts." They all seemed content with her, Kellie wasn't too thrilled. "And Adam Palmer." Remus glared at Adam, until Kellie put her hand over his.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was home alone, again. Ally had to work the night shift. So Sirius was bored alone. He herad a pop and turned to see Bella. "Arabella."  
  
"Shh." She told him, and put a finger over his lips. "She won't be home for quite awhile." She whispered. She took off her shirt and kissed Sirius.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally got off of her night shift and walked into the room. She started to open the door and heard, "Ally wait!" Ally opened the door and saw Sirius on top of Arabella. Ally stumbled backwards.  
  
"Sirius?" She looked up at him.  
  
"It's not what it looks like..." Sirius told her. Ally walked out of the room. Sirius followed her, putting on his pants and shirt. "Ally..." he trailed off.  
  
"How could you? Why would you?" Ally asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He told her. "I-I hadn't meant to."  
  
"Right, you just accidently had sex with her!" Ally said. She punched Sirius in the nose, and diapparated. Ally arrived at Kellie's hous in tears. Lily walked over to Ally. "Ally what's wrong?"  
  
"Sirius...he...I...saw." She choked on the words. Lily hugged her. James came in from the bathroom. Lily mouthed the word 'Sirius'.  
  
"Ally fell asleep." Lily said as she sat next to James.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her.  
  
"She found Sirius having sex with Arabella." James' eyes widened.  
  
"No, he wouldn't. Not after sixth year. I mean, are you positive?" He asked her. She nodded her head.  
  
"She saw them going at it."  
  
"Well he's majorly screwed up this time." Lily nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius had ordered Bella out of his house. How could he do something like this? How dumb could he be? Ally had never betrayed his trust. She had been hesitant to trust him just for this reason, and he proved Ally right. He proved to her he was just a lying scumbag.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up and kissed Kellie's forehead. He walked into the living room and heard someone sobbing. He thought it might be Lily, because of her moodyness with being pregnant, but was surprised to see Ally. Remus sat next to her and rubbed her back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Sirius cheated on me." She told him. Remus sighed. She wiped away her tears. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She told him. He nodded. He heard a pop and looked behind him. He saw Sirius, and James behind him, coming out of his room.  
  
"Why?" James and Remus asked him at the same time.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to!" Sirius said. "It just kind of happened." Sirius told them. Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. "Bella, she just came over and, she looked nice, and I just couldn't stop myself." Sirius told them. They heard the bathroom door open and saw Ally. Sirius took a step toward her.  
  
"Stay away from me." She warned him.  
  
"Ally, I didn't mean to do it." Sirus told her. Ally took the ring off her finger and put it in his hand.  
  
"Goodbye Sirius." Sirius reached out for her but she diapparated before his eyes, Sirius did the same moments later.  
  
"So, Lily's pregnant." James told Remus. Remus nodded.  
  
"Congratulations, we're getting married."  
  
"Congratulations to you too." James said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally was packing her bags when she heard the door open behind her. She only took what was neccasary. She took two pictures. One of her and her friends, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor alike. And one of her and Sirius. The picture of her and Sirius wasn't for her, though. It was for their baby. The baby she was pregnant with. She turned around and came face to face with Sirius.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving." Ally told him.  
  
"Ally, please don't. I love you." He told her.  
  
"I used to love you." Ally said and left. She walked to Kellie's.  
  
"I'm leaving." She told them all.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kellie asked. She had been the last to find out at breakfast.  
  
"I'm going to the States." Ally told her. Kellie hugged her, then Lily did. Remus gave her a small hug, as did James.  
  
"Write to us?" Lily asked. Ally nodded her head.  
  
"I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you're son. I promise I'll come by to visit sometimes." Ally told her.  
  
"It's alright. How are you traveling?"  
  
"I'm going by plane. Voldemort is following Apparating tracks internationally." Lily nodded. "Bye you guys."  
  
James sent Sirius and owl telling him that he'd better go to the airport if he wanted Ally any longer Sirius took James advice. He was in seeing distance of Ally. He tried to get to her, as fast as he could. He banged on the plastic window. Ally turned to him.  
  
"Ally don't leave! Please!" Ally's tears fell down her cheek when she heard her plane called. She walked away. Sirius banged on the window again. "ALLY DON'T! PLEASE!" Sirius yelled. "I LOVE YOU!" Ally borded the plane. Sirius leaned his forehead glass window. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how do you like that chapter? I would like to thank aks100 for letting me use the idea of Sirius cheating on his wife(my story)/ finacee(her story) I highly recommend her story and it's sequel! (edited 4/3/04) 


	5. Chapter V

Sirius put up his house for sale and moved back in Kellie's house. Sirius lived life different. He brooded, and went to work. He hadn't laughed for almost a whole month. Everyone was worried about him. The divorce had been finalized a week ago. Sirius had realized the day he tried to get her from going on the plane he had lost her, forever.  
  
He looked at James who had just walked into his room. "Sirius, she's gone. There is nothing you can do about it. You have to live a little." James told him.  
  
"I made her leave." Sirius said to James.  
  
"Even so..."  
  
"I should suffer. I'm a stupid idiot." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius you made a mistake, and you suffered the consquences." Sirius looked up at James.  
  
"I think she was pregnant." Sirius told James.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was sitting in her office when a owl came swooping in. She opened and it and read:  
  
'Dear Lily, It's Ally. I've found a place to stay in the States, with my cousin who lives in New Jersey. It's in a wizarding neighborhood. The neighbors are very nice. I hope you're doing okay with your pregnancy, along with everyone else.  
  
Love,  
  
Ally'  
  
Lily put the note in her pocket, and made a mental note to write a note back to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and James had been following Death Eaters, now the Death Eaters surrounded them 2 to 4.  
  
"Okay this should be simple enough." James said.  
  
"Yea, great." The Death Eaters along with Kellie and James started shouting curses, hexes, and countercurses. Then Kellie was hit with a Cruciatus curse.  
  
"Kellie!" James yelled. James ran to her side trying to ward off the Death Eaters. He could see Sirius' motorcycle in the distance. Sirius and some back ups took down the Death Eaters, while James Put Kellie on Sirius' motorcycle. Sirius took Kellie, and the Aurors brought the Death Eaters to the ministry. James helped Kellie into the house. She was a little weak, the curse had been strong, and she hadn't expected it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked. Kellie sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm fine." Kellie inisisted.  
  
"She got hit with the Cruciatus curse." James said. Kellie glared at him.  
  
"I am fine." She told them. Remus poked her in the stomach. "Ow!"  
  
"You are not fine." Remus said.  
  
"Fine, I'm not the best. But I will live." Kellie told him. Sirius walked into his room, where a owl was sitting on his desk. He saw his name written on the envelope in Ally's handwriting.  
  
"Ally." He breathed. He opened the envelope and it read,  
  
'Dear Sirius,  
  
I am writing to tell you something I think you should know. I'm pregnant with your child. I had planned to tell you that night... but other things came up.'  
  
Sirius put his finger over the tear drop he saw on up. "I'm so sorry Ally." He said to the paper and began reading again,  
  
'I'm due in early August. I will be coming back to England, to visit my current doctor then. I don't like these American doctors they give me the creeps.'  
  
Sirius smiled, despite the tears threatning to come out.  
  
'See you in August.  
  
Love,  
  
Ally'  
  
Sirius took out a piece of parchment, and started to write a note back to her.  
  
'Dear Ally,  
  
Please come back. I love you, I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. It will never happen again. Come back as soon as you think it is physically, as well as emotionaly possible. I'm not the only one that misses you, we all do. I had found the pregnancy test in our bathroom the night after you left. I wasn't sure what to expect so I didn't write asking about it. I'm glad you told me, even if you don't trust me, or never want to be with me again. Could you just live in England for the baby's sake?  
  
With love,  
  
Sirius'  
  
He gave the owl a treat and the note and sent him off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James sat next to Lily. His hand was over her stomach.  
  
"I got a letter from Ally today." Lily told him.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"That she's okay, and she's living in New Jersey. How's Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
"He's still quite down these days. But with all the Death Eater attacks he hasn't had much alone time before today to think about everything." Lily nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
December came around and Sirius was in Hogsmeade. He saw Bill. 'Must be a Hogsmeade weekend.' Sirius thought.  
  
"Hey Bill!" He yelled and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Sirius. What brings you around here?" Bill asked.  
  
"Christmas gifts." Bill nodded. "So how are you and Katrina?"  
  
"We're doing okay, we've been writing notes back and forth. So how are you and Ally?"  
  
"Er..we're divorced." Sirius said. Bill didn't ask any other questions about it.  
  
"Oh, sorry...I didn't know." Sirius nodded.  
  
"It's alright." He told Bill.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius sat in his room and wrapped a present for Ally. It was a small silver chain necklace with blue beads hanging down from it.  
  
'To: Ally  
  
With Love: Sirius.'  
  
He sent it to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally awoke with the urge to throw up, as she did daily. Her cousin, Mark had been great to her. He let her stay at his house. Ally had work at a nearby wizarding hospital. It was a lot quieter then she was used to, because they didn't have nearly as many attacks from Death Eaters lie they did in England. It was Christmas morning. Ally saw a couple of small packages at the foot of her bed. She opened one from Sirius, in it was a necklace. It was beautiful. She put it on, and rubbed her stomach. "God, why do I still love him?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus kissed Kellie's neck. "Remus." Kellie giggled. Remus smiled and kissed Kellie on the lips.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Remus said.  
  
"Happy Christmas, indeed." Kellie said, and kissed Remus, putting her hand in his hair.  
  
"Mmm...Kellie." He said. Kellie put her hand on his bare chest. He slipped her shirt off, and trailed kisses down the front of Kellie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
December came and went, as did January, February, and March. It was April already. Death Eater attacks were becoming more frequent and the Dementors had joined the side of evil. Dementors commonly were attacking people on the streets.  
  
Kellie was on a patrol with Remus, Adam and Katrina for the Order. Kellie suddenly felt cold inside. "Dementors." She whispered. Remus and Katrina fell on there knees, while Adam and Kellie could barely stand straight.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUS!!!!" Kellie yelled. She thought of Remus kissing her, and asking her to marry him. A tiger came out of her wand. She had always thought it would be Boots, like James. She had seen his Patronus was Prongs. The Dementors were fought off by the tiger, who then stood in front of Kellie, and evaporated once the dementors left. Kellie helped Remus up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James had his hand on Lily's stomach. "We need to think of names." Lily told him.  
  
"Hmm how about Fredrick." James said.  
  
"You've lost your mind." Lily told him. "Plus, we might have a girl."  
  
"Melanie?" James suggested.  
  
"That sounds good." Lily said. "And how about Harry, if the baby is a boy?" Lily asked.  
  
"Okay." James agreed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was out on the hunt for some Death Eaters. There had been attack not a mile down the road. He heard a faint rumble of thunder coming from behind him. Sirius could only predict that a storm was coming there way. Next to him was Alastor Moody, moving his eye about in all directions. That eye really did creep Sirius out, but he had gotten used to it by now; it turned out that they eye was particularly useful in times like these. And in front of him was another older Auror, David Foyler. David was very quiet, and swift on his feet. Before Sirius had met David he would have thought he and James were the fastest Aurors, when he met David he found he was very wrong. Rain started to fall down. Sirius could feel the coolness of the rain drops contrast with the warm temperature of his face. Sirius heard something to the left of him, David and Moody both seemed to have heard too, because he saw from the corner of his eye David slightly turn and Moody's eye narrow to the left of Sirius. Out jumped Peter.  
  
"Peter what are you doing out...now?" Sirius whispered fiercly too him. At first Peter glared at him, but softened up.  
  
"I-I was just walking around." Peter said. David walked behind Peter and took his hands behind his back.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, we need to have a talk with you...just a couple of questions." David said.  
  
"Wha-what? I didn't do nothing!"  
  
"You mean you did something?" Moody asked.  
  
"It's an expression." Sirius told Moody then turned to David. "He's not a Death Eater." David tightened his grip around Peter, and Peter winced.  
  
"Black, we need to question him, we trust nobody these days." Moody told Sirius. Sirius was about to object when there was an uproar a couple of blocks down. "Black and I will be taking care of that, you take Pettigrew to the Ministry."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie sat on the bed, and listened as she heard the thunder. She was worried about Sirius, he had been gone all night. Remus walked in the room from the bathroom.  
  
"He's still not back?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nope, I haven't heard him come in. Although with this thunder I doubt I will hear him walk in." Kellie told Remus as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. He gently rubbed her arm with his thumb.  
  
"True, but I'm sure he'll be home soon." Kellie nodded her head. Remus put a stray piece of hair behind Kellie's ear, and let his hand reside to the back of her neck. He kissed her on the lips, and she smiled up at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Peter's palms were sweating as he sat in front of Kevin. He would have to lie his way through this. Everything had worked as he planned,with Sirius sticking up for him, but now he knew that he couldn't easily fool Alastor Moody. Maybe he would just have to do in him also. Foyler walked up to Peter with his arms crossed, a ministry offical came in and handed him a cup, of what looked like water. Foley took a tear dropper and filled it up, and walked over to Peter. 'Oh no, oh no' Peter thought. He seemed to sweat even heavier. This couldn't be happening. then, Peter saw the Dark Lord enter with the offical who had just walked in. He was dead. Foley took out his wand and prepared for a fight, but Voldemort beat him to it. "Crucio! Peter leave." Peter nodded very quickly, bowing to his lord. The last thing he heard was "Adava Kedavra!" Peter winced, he knew at that moment that Foley was dead and he was off the hook... for now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Moody were battling three Death Eaters. Sirius could only hex, and jinx them, while Moody was capable of using the unforgivables on them. Sirius unhooded one of the Death Eaters. "Why hello, dear cousin." He said sarcasticly, as he saw Bellatrix's face. Moody had the other two tied up. Bellatrix glared at him.  
  
"Traitor." She glared at him. That word made Sirius' blood boil, but he put on a cool front.  
  
"Death Eater." He said with a smirk. He and Moody took them to the ministry, where there were Aurors all over the scene. From evesdropping Sirius had put two and two together, it seemed that there was a Death Eater attack, and this time Voldemort was present. They put the three Death Eaters in temporary jail rooms, until they could be seen in court and and thrown into Azkaban.  
  
Sirius walked home, the rain had seemed to have stopped at some point, but Sirius was still very wet. He walked into his room, and into his bathroom. He kicked off his muddy shoes, and took off his soaking socks. He took off his shirt and threw it on the ground, along with his trousers and boxers. He walked into the shower and washed his hair. He felt a sting as soap came in comnact with his back. He looked and saw he had a gash. 'It must be from the fight', Sirius thought. He sighed, and made sure no soap came in contact with it. He grabbed black boxers, and did the spell Ally had done on him before to heal the gash.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie woke up, her hand on Remus' bare chest. Remus looked down at her. "You're so warm." Kellie said and put her face into Remus chest. Remus smiled down at her and slightly rubbed her neck. "Mmm." She said. Kellie felt Remus hand ride up her thigh. "Your hand is on my thigh." Kelli plainly stated. Remus smirked.  
  
"I know exactly where it is." Remus told her.  
  
"Oh?" She said with a smirk crawling on top of him. He smirked and nodded. She kissed him, and broke the kiss, letting him rub her inner thigh.  
  
"Remus." She moaned softly. He rolled her over, so that he was on top of her. He put his hand below her back, and used the other one to take off her underwear. He took off his boxers and started to grind his hips against her. "Oh god." Kellie said. Remus kissed her forcefuly, and she kissed just as forcefully back. He let his hand ride up her shirt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius, James and Lily were in the kitchen eating breakfast. "How was patrol last night?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Ugh, caught three Death Eaters. And Foley accused Peter of being a death eater. "  
  
"What the hell?" Lily said eyes wide at the Daily Prophet.  
  
"That's what I was going to say-"  
  
"No, not that! This!" She said pointing to the article about a raid on the Ministry.  
  
"Oh yea, that happened too." Sirius said. "Where are the love birds?" He asked, referring to Remus and Kellie.  
  
"Having sex." Lily said, reading the Daily Phrophet.  
  
"Wh-what, how do you know?" Sirius asked Lily.  
  
"Flash." She told him.  
  
"Did you see Remus naked?" James asked, trying to ask casually, but not quite succeeding. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, honey." She told him. "Besides if I did, I'm still yours, seeing how Kellie loves him and all."  
  
"And you don't love me?" James asked.  
  
"Well I suppose so, seeing I'm pregnant with your baby and all." She sighed, trying not to laugh. James mouth looked like it was ready to drop to the floor. Sirius started chuckling, and Lily joined in. "I'm kidding honey, you should have seen the look on your face." Lily told him, and kissed him.  
  
"Hardy, Har, Har, Har." He said. Sirius shook his head at James and Lily. A letter came in and landed in front of him. He saw his name written in Ally's hand writing. He grabbed the letter, and walked out of the room.  
  
"That wasn't the least bit strange." Lily said sarcastically, commenting on Sirius exit. James shrugged.  
  
"He's been like that since Ally's left. It's always when he has mail." James said and kissed Lily's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: And I shall leave it there... so how'd you like it, or did you hate it? Sorry that I couldn't get it out sooner, I was reading some quite addicting fics, and reading some fanfic peeves, that I must say are very helpful. Well anyhow, please tell me what you thought of it, and any suggestions (particularly for some James/Lily drama...I seem to be drawing a blank at the moment.)  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Katie : I am very sorry that you are crying, I was kinda in tears when I was writing it...okay not really but I was umm...I felt tears in my eyes, none of them came out but none-of-the-less! Well you see the hazing had all ready taken effect and James and Kellie disgused as those death eaters. I am wacky, but none of the less, I am bright! He he, I liked the way james reacted too! Yes, well Bella will Be recovered by the end of this story...don't ask you'll see. It was just his hormones and dick talking he couldn't have Ally so he went with Bella. Don't you worry Ally will be back in a chapter or two, or possibly three..not sure. Yes, they both still love each other, but Ally needs to learn to trust Sirius again. Very cheesy, but it looked so cute! Come on you'd die if that happened tyo you! Lol- to ur randomness. She told him, happy? I hope so.  
  
Burning Ice : Don't worry Ally will reappear before you know it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Manny2003 : Hope I posted soon enough!  
  
Aks100 : Are you kidding me, your story is wicked awesome! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
In-Love-With-James-Potter : As soon as he proposes I know they didn't really tell anyone, but they didn't see anyone right away. And in case you forgot, it did happen last story. Kellie's parents, and brothers are dead. Well Dumbledore did hear the phrophecy and wants to warn them so Harry dosen't die. And I believe he did that in canon, maybe not. Ally's pregnancy came to me in the middle, I had known I wanted her to get pregnant shortly after Lily, but I didn't know exactly when. And all of the eating and throwing up dosen't come up until a little while (like a week I believe) after the baby is conceived. As you read Sirius finds out about the baby this chappie. I don't think they would want to ship the baby across seas every weekend...I have a idea, anyhow. Thanks for your review! 


	6. Chapter VI

Dear Sirius,  
  
August is soon approaching, so I am heading back to England. I've contacted Kellie and she said that I could stay at her house, she warned me you were staying there too. But I am willing to deal with seeing you.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile as he read the newest owl Ally had sent him in July. Lily was expected to give birth to Harry in a week, although Lily and James were hoping he wouldn't be born until August, so that they wouldn't have to be in fear of Voldemort going after their baby.  
  
So I'll see you in a couple of days.  
  
--Ally  
  
Sirius smiled and walked into the house, he squeezed Kellie. "Sirius are you alright?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, I am great. You are getting married, Lily is pregnant, Ally is pregnant, and she is coming back. It's a great day!" Sirius said, and walked into his room, passing Remus on the way.  
  
"He seems a bit..."  
  
"Joyful?" Kellie finished for him. Remus smiled and nodded his head. "Yea, he's just excited Ally's coming back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally hugged Mark. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here, but I miss England, and my old way of life." Mark nodded in understanding.  
  
"It was good to see you cuz." He said, using the American word cuz, short for cousin. Ally smiled and boarded the airplane. She put a hand on her oversized stomach. "Time to face him again." Ally said, and rested her eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius stood in front of his mirror, and took a breath. Ally was coming today. Kellie had gone to wait for her at the airport. Sirius could feel his heart beat accelerate as he heard the door open. "She's here." He walked to the door frame, where he could see Ally but she couldn't see him. His stomach did a flip flop. He started to walk backwards, to maybe retreat to his room when he felt someone grasp his shoulder from behind. He looked and saw James.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"Sure you can, just go in and say hi." James gave Sirius a small shove. He glared at him.  
  
"Hi Ally." He said. She adjusted the bag she was holding.  
  
"H-hi Sirius." She said not looking into his eyes.  
  
"Right, umm well Ally... I'll show you the room you can stay in." Kellie said, Ally followed her. When they left the room Sirius banged his head into the wall.  
  
"I'm...such...an...idiot" Sirius said banging his head in between each word.  
  
"She'll forgive you with time." James reasoned.  
  
"I wouldn't forgive me." Sirius told James. James frowned at his best friend.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was July 31st and Lily was hoping Harry wouldn't be born today, making him a possible target for Voldemort, but she just wasn't that lucky.  
  
James and Lily were sitting in bed, reading. "James." She said, her eyes wide.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily motioned downwards, where there was a big water spot. James' eyes widened, and they apparted to the hospital. James was holding Lily's hand in the hospital room as she gave birth to their child.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie was getting dressed when an owl came in her window. She opened the letter...it was from James. It was just a note saying Lily was giving birth to her baby. Kellie squealed.  
  
"Kellie...some people try to sleep late." Remus mumbled.  
  
"Aww, was I too energentic last night?" Remus smirked into the pillow.  
  
"Yea, something like that."  
  
"Oh well, you know, James and Lily are just having their baby." Remus' eyes widened and he smiled. Kellie continued "I'm going to go tell Sirius and Ally."  
  
"Don't wake them up."  
  
"Do you really think either of them are asleep?" Kellie asked him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius sat on his bed on top of the covers. Whenever he closed his eyes the events with Arabella and Ally were repeated in his head. He couldn't deal with that. He heard a knock on his door. "It's open." He told them. He saw Kellie.  
  
"Get dressed, Lily is in labor." Sirius' eyes widened and he went to his closet and got dressed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally sat on her bed, rubbing her stomach as she felt her baby punch. "Well you're just going to be the every day beater now aren't you?" She said to her stomach. She was restless. She couldn't fall asleeep, she kept getting images in her head of Sirius, and Arabella...in bed. She heard a light knock on her door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Kellie."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"James and Lily are having their baby, Remus, Sirius and I are going to the hospital- do you want to go?" Kellie asked her.  
  
"Yea." She said.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean they'll understand if you don't, because Sirius..." She trailed off.  
  
"I'll be fine." She told Kellie, who nodded. Ally changed into fresh clothes and met everyone downstairs. They all apparated to the hospital. They walked into the room, and saw Lily holding the baby, with James sitting next to her. Lily smiled at her friends.  
  
"It's a boy." She told them with a smile. Kellie smiled and walked up to them.  
  
"Oh dear, he's doomed to have James hair." Kellie smirked. Lily chuckled.  
  
"Hey, my hair isn't that bad!"  
  
"Believe what you would like to, James." Sirius said.  
  
"What did you name him?" Ally asked.  
  
"Harry James Potter." James told them.  
  
"Oh how egologistcal of you James." Remus said with a smirk. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"We'd like to ask Kellie and Sirius to be god parents." James told them.  
  
"Of course." Kellie said.  
  
"Definitely." Sirius said. ~*~*~  
  
Lily was let out of the hospitol within 48 hours and was back home. James had gotten home and saw Lily in their room carrying Harry.  
  
"I've been thinking that maybe we should get our own place." James said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Lily agreed. James kissed Lily then kissed Harry's forehead.  
  
"So how's Harry been?" He asked her.  
  
"He's been good, just likes to wake me up at 1 o'clock." Lily said. James smirked and took Harry into his arms. Harry smiled at James, James smiled back.  
  
"Waking your mother up now are you?" James smirked. "Lily get some rest, I can take care of him for now."  
  
"I'm fine James." Lily told him.  
  
"Get some sleep Lil, I can try and teach him Quidditch." James smiled. Lily rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Do not put him on a broom, or you better be prepared to." She smiled at Harry. "Run you a-r-s-e off." She warned him.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." James said. Lily looked down and smiled, she could finally see her toes again. She still had a little fat on her, but she could probably work that off. She rested on the bed and shut her eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally stood up to go and get a drink, and almost fell back onto the chair as her baby kicked her. Sirius steadied her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"I swear this kid is going to be a mean beater." Sirius smirked. Ally noticed he was still holding her and he reluctantly let go of her.  
  
"I-erm, sorry."  
  
"For what?" She asked him putting a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Everything." He told her truthfully.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie, Remus, James and Harry were in the kitchen. Remus cooked potato salad and chicken. He handed James one of the cans of baby food for Harry.  
  
"Sirius, Ally food is ready." Remus called to them "Where's Lily?" he asked James.  
  
"I let her sleep, she was up early this morning cause of this little guy." James said. Remus nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
August 12, Ally and Sirius were at the hospital. Sirius had told Ally he had really wanted to know how their baby was doing, and she allowed him to come with her.  
  
"Well, he seems to be doing very well." The Doctor said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the child was born in a week or two." He told them. "So just do what you've been doing and you should be fine." He told them. Ally nodded, and Sirius helped her up.  
  
"So have you thought of any names for our baby?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"No not really, I wanted to discuss that with you actually." Sirius raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"So you're not going to close me out?" He asked her hopefully.  
  
"Of course not." Ally said. "I mean, the child is still also yours, I couldn't-just because-what you did." Ally said awkwardly. Sirius nodded.  
  
"I know you're still uncomfortable with me." Sirius said looking down at the floor.  
  
"It's just hard, you know. After that happened, I tried to hate you, but I couldn't. Plus the child needs a father." Ally reasoned.  
  
"You should hate me, I would. I do. I never meant to- It's just- I'm really sorry." He told her.  
  
"I know, I forgive you to an extent, still, it's just hard. Although, it does get easier everyday." She told him. He smiled slightly. "Well I've got work here, so I'll see you later tonight, we can discuss names." He nodded, and disapparated to the Ministry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James had off today and was looking at Godric's Hollow with Lily. They were having Remus look after Harry. They looked around the house it seemed nice and homey.  
  
"I like it." Lily said. James nodded.  
  
"I do too." James said, then talked with the contractor, discussing the cost.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Harry were in his room. "Harry soon you'll have a little friend to play with. Excited?" Harry just cooed and smiled. "Yup, I think Kellie is going to want a child when we get married." Harry gurggled. "That's bad, you see if we have a baby it has a chance of being a werewolf, and that wouldn't be good." Harry stared at him. Remus sighed. "Well hopefully I won't have to bring that up until we get married." Harry just stared at him, and smiled. "When will we ever get married is the real question, too many hetic things in our lives I'll tell you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie got home late and walked into the bedroom, she got undressed and felt Remus' stare. "Why are you staring at me while I change?" She asked him.  
  
"I love when you get undressed." He told her. She rolled her eyes at him and turned around. "Don't turn around." Remus whined, and walked over to her, letting his hands rest on her hips. Remus kissed her neck, which she bent back, to give him better enterance.  
  
"Mmm...Remus." She said unbuttoning her shirt. Remus turned her around and slipped her shirt off. He brought her into a kiss, and unclasped her bra.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally and Sirius were sitting in the living room. Ally had fallen asleep at some point watching TV. Sirius put a blanket on top of her.  
  
"Goodnight Ally." He said and walked to his room, he wanted to kiss her forehead, but resisted the urge, in case she suddenly woke up or something, he needed to gain her complete and total trust. They had decided on naming their child either Dylan or Emily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily and James were in their room in Kellie's house. Lily was taking care of Harry as James packed all of their things, they would move out tomorrow. James kissed Lily on the lips, after she finished changing Harry's diaper.  
  
"We'll have our very own place tomorrow." James said.  
  
"Yes, we will." Lily said. "I'll miss everyone though." James nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked that chappie! Please review to tell me what you think! (  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Me: I'm glad you loved last chappie! As you saw in this chapter Ally is slowely forgiving Sirius, and maybe with time she'll trust him again also. Lily and Sirius were kidnapped last story so I dunno, but I definetly put thought to it. It would be nearly impossible unless James cheated on Lily for someone to have his child, but I perhaps could make it possible...I'll have to think about how that could happen...thanks for your review and ideas! I promise to put thought to them both!  
  
In-Love-With-James-Potter: I'm glad that you liked the klast chappie. Yes, the last part about Lily and James was fun to write. *smiles* Hope this was a fast enough update.  
  
Manny2003: Glad you loved it!  
  
BurningIce22: Yup, I absolutly hate Peter, but must include his evil ways in the story. They think they know Peter too well, and that he wouldn't do anything evil....how wrong are they? Well mainly Bella went after Sirius cause she's a bitch, but I am going to add a little something so that Ally sees them togther and...oh well I better nto tell you...he he. Thanks for the compliments on the chappie. Cool, whats the story about, I'll definetly look out for it! Hmm I don't know any beta's on ffn besides my own. But if you go to portkey.org forums there is place where beat's post a resame and you can e-mail/pm/im them asking them if they would be able to beta your story.  
  
Katie: Glad you like it! Yes it was all Sirius' fault but you can't blame him, you've gotta blame Sirius Jr. you know that little boy in his pants. Hmm Bella wil get what she gets, I have some ideas for her. Well you know Aurors get hurt that's what they do, it's not like their invinsable. His letter was desperat because he is desperate. Yea the Bill/Sirius convo was kind of sad but it had to be put in. No you didn't send him one, but he's the one that groveling REMEMBER!? The Newspaper was just saying about what happened at the ministry. Nope Bella can't die, sorry.  
  
Akalei:No I actually didn't get the title from the reality show 'The Real World'. Glad you like the story! I'll be sure to check out your story.  
  
Melanushkia: I love the name Melanie, I wish that was my name. *sighs* Lol...james and Lily perfect? Lol. I am no way going to have Kellie kill herself! That would be terrible, but don't worry I do have a way to make Remus single by the end of this story.  
  
Anna: Of coarse we'd all die with out Ally! Ally had to come back. I do suggest you read or skim the other stories (sorry most of them weren't beta- ed but I am working on editing them) 'cause I am bringing back Adam, Bella, Katrina and Bill marjoinly especially since Bill just graduated in june, so he's back! Although soon to leave again to get a job. Ah never say never! Especially when I'm the one whos doing the writing! ( They have a baby bonding them...the possibilties are endless! 


	7. Chapter VII

April was in the hospital in the middle of August. Sirius was holding her hand. She had gone into labor almost an hour ago. Sirius wasn't sure his hand was going to make it through this labor. Finally he could hear a baby's crying voice. He looked at Ally who was smiling at their baby, while still bretain heavily. The doctor used a spell to clean the baby and put the baby in her hands.  
  
"Congradulations Mr. Black and Mrs. Johnson, you have a baby girl." The Doctor said and allowed their friends in along with Harry. Harry seemed interested in Emily.  
  
"Hey you guys." Ally said resting with Emily in her hands  
  
"Hey Ally." Lily said sitting next to Sirius.  
  
"Hey Harry, this is Emily." Sirius said taking Harry from Lily who looked relieved. Harry bright green eyes lighted up as he got a full look at Emily and squealed. Sirius smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally had come over to Lily and James house with Emily. Harry smiled at Emily as they entered and crawled over to her. Harry squeales. Lily comes into the room and smiles at Ally.  
  
"Hi Ally." Lily said. "Like anything to drink."  
  
"No thanks." She put Emily on the floor next to Harry who was a inch taller then Emily.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"Good why?"  
  
"Just wondering. How's Sirius?" Lily asked. Ally knew she was up to something.  
  
"He's fine." She said watching Emily and Harry interact. She noticed Harry shirt had a snitch that moved every few moments.  
  
"James get him that shirt?" Ally asked with a smirk.  
  
"Of coarse, James had his snitch out one day and Harry followed it with his eyes, James has this obscure idea he's going to be a seeker." Ally chuckled.  
  
"So how are you and Sirius?" Lily asked Ally.  
  
"I can talk to him more comfortably then before, and he's a great help with Emily." Ally said.  
  
"She looks a lot like you." Lily said. Ally nodded.  
  
"But she has her fathers eyes." Ally said smiling to herself.  
  
"Yes, those eyes are gorgeous aren't they?" Lily said hoping to get her into a trap.  
  
"Their to die for...I ugh-mean, nto die for- I erm...well you see." Lily smirked.  
  
"Ally you shouldn't ignore your feelings."  
  
"I just can't trust him, not yet anyhow." Ally told Lily who nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie walked into the house exhausted from work, when someone grabbed her from behidn and spun her around.  
  
"Remus!" She squealed as he put her down and kissed her. He put roses in front of her. "Remus! Their beautiful." She smiled up at him. He kissed her.  
  
"So how was your day?"  
  
"Good." She told him, "I'm exhausted, we've got a truckload of newbie's."  
  
"Wellt hats good isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but three fourths of them are totally inadquate for the job." Kellie sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The ministry is recuiting them, forcing anyone that is 18 and qualifyed to apply for the job, unless they already have a job...like Bill he's going to do something with mummys...I question that boys sanity"  
  
"Is it that bad out there?"  
  
"Not really, but it worsens every day." Remus sighed.  
  
"Adam, Bella and I are going out for a mission tomorrow." Remus told her.  
  
"How long are you going for?" Kellie asked him, playing with the hem of his shirt.  
  
"A day or two." Remus told her.  
  
"I'll miss you." Kellie told him. Remus put his hand behind her neck and gently kissed her.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Remus told her. Kellie played with the hair at the nape of his neck... "Kellie...we should go to the bedroom."  
  
"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea-" They were cut off as Bill apparated in the room.  
  
"Hello Bill." Remus said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not interuptting anything am I?" Bill asked. Kellie let go of Remus.  
  
"Nope, I'm just going to change." Kellie said. Bill nodded. Remus watched Kellie go into the bathroom, and sighed inwardly, he couldn't watch her undress then.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius sat on his bed with Emily in front of him. Emily craled into his lap, and he smiled down at her.  
  
"Do you think your mother is ever going to forgive me?" he asked Emily who just stared at him.  
  
"She will in time." He heard Kellie sa from behind him. He smiled at her, "Bill is here."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sirius said and carried Emily to where Bill was. Bill smiled at Emily.  
  
"Hello Emily." Bill said. Sirius smiled at him.  
  
"So Bill what brings you around here?" Sirius asked Bill.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted me to patrol the neighboorhood, afetr I figured I stop by here." Billt old Sirius who nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up the next day, and yawned. He kissed Kellie.  
  
"I have to go." He told her.  
  
"This early?" Kellie complained.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you in a day or two. Dumbledore said it shouldn't take that long." Remus kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She told him as he walked out of the room and disaparated to headquarters,  
  
~*~*~  
  
James was walkign down Diagon Alley when Mia walked up to him. "Hello James." She smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, Hello Mia."  
  
"So how are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"Fine." He told her and walked away, however she followed him.  
  
"So your married."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"Lily."  
  
"The nerd? Oh you have got to be kidding me." Mia said.  
  
"Lily is not a nerd." James said.  
  
"Well, you know, you could do much better...with me." Mia said with a smirk, letting her hand linger down near his penis. He moved Mia's hand.  
  
"No Thanks Mia." He said. He turned to go into Flourish and Blotts and saw Lily with tears in her eyes. "NO Lily." He said and ran to where she was.  
  
"How could you..." She asked him.  
  
"Lily, we weren't Mia...she just started hitting on me... I tried to get her to leave me alone."  
  
"Ih yea, she was just, she motioned downward, for no reason, and you hand your hand keeping it there....I'm sure." Harry wiped away the tears on Lily's face. Lily disapparated with her son.  
  
"Lily." James whispered and disapparated to Godric's Hollow, hoping and praying she was there and lucky for him she was. He watched her put Harry down for a nap. She turned around and ignored James.  
  
"Lily would you just listen to me?" He asked her.  
  
"No." She told him. James grabbed her hand.  
  
"Please? Mia she put her hand there, I was trying to push it away...I love you." Lily walked out of his grasp, and James sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus' werwolf instincts helped them on this patrol.  
  
"Remus, you know that Kellie is a very sexy girl." Adam said. Remus glared at him.  
  
"You stay away from her." Remus warned Adam.  
  
"What can I tell you the girls love me, you remember last year don't you?" Adam smirked.  
  
"If you so much as touch a single hair on her, I will hunt you down and beat you to a bloody pulp, understood?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just because you're a wolf dosen't mean I won't get Kellie." Remus balled up his hand.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as Bella watched them quite amused.  
  
"It means all she feels is sympathy towards you, she dosen't feel love, who could love a werewolf." Adam chuckled. Remus punched Adam, as Bella screamed in agony. They looked and saw seven death eaters,  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus, Adam and Bella got out of the masacre by contacting Aurors, whom took the Death Eaters into custody.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Halloween, Harry's three month birthday. He was driving Lily mad, as he had learned that whenever he cried she would come into the room, and he would abruptly stop. James was behind Harry trying to teach him how to walk. He had seen Harry trying to walk, but he could only stand up briefly before falling down again. James held Harry's hands and lead him forward, but Harry would keep falling down. James smiled down at him. He picked him up and put him on the couch.  
  
Harry crawled on top of his Dad and poked his glasses. James smiled down at him, and chuckled. Harry clapped. "Eee!" He said. James chuckled again.  
  
Lily saw Harry and James playing together and watched them. She smiled. She had tried to ignore James as much as she could the past few months, but would always watch him interact with Harry, they both had such a strong relationship, Lily knew she couldn't be mad at James. She also knew deep within her heart that he had been telling the truth, but she had worried he was going to go and cheat on her, if she believed him too easily.  
  
James caught Lily watching, and saw her smile at him. He smiled back. She walke dover to her son and husband, and sat in James lap.  
  
"So you believe me." Lily nodded, and kissed James.  
  
"Uuuuu!" Harry said which sounded to Lily a lot like 'ew'. She smirked and put him in her lap.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie kisses Remus, and hears a giggle. Kellie looks over and sees Emily smiling at her.  
  
"Why, hello Emily." Kellie says and gets off of Remus on the couch. He pouts.  
  
"So you love her more then me?"  
  
"Sorry Remus, your just not as cute." Kellie said.  
  
"Sirius! Your daughter is stealing Kellie away from me." Sirius smiled coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"What can I tell you mate, she is a cutey." Sirius smirked. Kellie chuckled. Ally walked in from work.  
  
"Your daughter is stealing my fiancee." Remus complained.  
  
"Oh, that's dire Remus, are you going to need to be healed now." Ally said with a chuckle.  
  
"Everyone is against me!" Remus proclaimed. Kellie rolled her eyes and kissed him. Emily grabbed Kellie's wand out of her pocket. Kellie grabbe dit back befor eemily could do any damage with it.  
  
"Whoa, that's a no no." Kellie said and put her wand on top of the kitchen counter. Emily crawled over to Ally, and wrapped her arms around her leg.  
  
"Sure, you could be nice for Daddy all day, but you wrap your body around me when I get home." Ally said looking down at Emily, who was playing with Ally's pants. Sirius smirked. "Don't you dare smirk." Ally scolded Sirius, who chuckled. Sirius got down on his knees and allowed Emily to get on his back. Emily clapped and grabbed a hold of her fathers neck. Ally shook her head at them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was watching Harry play with his feet and kick his feet, using his newly found muscles. After he got bored he crawled into him Mum's lap. He burried his face into her chest, she looked at the time. It was time for his mid day nap. "Time for a nap." She said.  
  
"Eee." He said softly. She took that as a yes, and carried him upstairs and to his crib.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie were lying in bed next to each other, "Remus?" Kellie said.  
  
"Yea?" he said putting a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked her oblivious to the fact that Kellie had known him for so long she could tell a mile away if something was wrong with him.  
  
"Evere since you came back from the mission you haven't been the same." She explained to him. Remus kissed her hoping she would forget about what she was talking about, as he didn't want to talk about it right now, but unfortunatly for him, she did. Kellie broke the kiss. "Remus... please tell me what's wrong." She said. Remus sighed.  
  
"During the mission Adam was talking to me... about you, about us." He corrected himself. "He said all you felt was sympathy towards me." Remus saw Kellie open her mouth, but put a finger over her lips, so he could continue. "He said no one could ever love a wolf." Remus told her. "So Kellie just tell me you love me." Kellie kissed Remus softly on the lips.  
  
"Remus Lupin." She said, putting her hand behind his neck. "I love you." She told him and gave him a more passionate kiss, which he returned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Harry and Emily's first Halloween, and the first time everyone gathered at Godric's Hollow. Peter walked in. James gave him a brotherly hug.  
  
"Long time, no see mate." James said. Lily came to see Peter, with Harry following her. He cowered upon seeing Peter, and his behind Lily's leg.  
  
"Come on Harry, meet Peter, your daddy's friend." Lily said as she picked him up.  
  
"Hello Lily." Peter said.  
  
"Hello Peter, this is Harry." She said nodding to the baby she was holding.  
  
"Aye Peter!" Sirius said with a smile. Peter waved to him.  
  
"Where's Kellie and Remus?" Ally asked.  
  
"Oh you know probably snogging in some random room, you better clean your sheets tomorrow." Sirius said to James and Lily who chuckled, as Remus and Kellie came out of the kitchen.  
  
"What'd we miss?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Oh just some sexual bashing to you two." Sirius said. Kellie rolled her eyes at him. Emily was trying to roll bakwards out of Ally's arms.  
  
"Emily what are you doing?" Ally asked her. She put Emily on the floor, and Emily crawled over to Kellie, and pulled on her pants. Kellie got on her knees. Emily whispered to Kellie.  
  
"iss."  
  
"Your parents, hmm you'll have to get them to do that on your own." Emily pouted. Kellie smirked. Remus, James, and Peter were sitting having beers, while the girls were in the other room talking and playing with the babies.  
  
"She's going to want to have a kid." Remus said looking over at kellie and how well she can get along with Harry and Emily.  
  
"You not need to worry about babies, first get married, and try not to cheat on her." Sirius said.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Remus said.  
  
"What's wrong with her wanting a baby?" Peter pipped up.  
  
"He could become a werewolf." Remus said, and looked where Kellie was tickling Harry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So when are you two going to tie the knot?" Ally asked Kellie.  
  
"I don't know." Kellie said as she stopped tickling Harry. "Remus and I haven't really talked about it." She said. "I want to get married soon, but he's always is going on order misssion, and I'm always at work."  
  
"When there not f-u-c-k-i-n-g each other." Lily smirked. Kellie playfully hit Lily.  
  
"Mama!" Harry said. Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"Is that his..." Ally started.  
  
"First word." Lily beamed. Lily picked up Harry and twirled him around.  
  
"What happened?" James asked.  
  
"Harry said his first word!" Lily said.  
  
"What was it?" James asked intrigued.  
  
"Mama!" Harry said again. Lily beamed again. James chuckled at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n: Sorry for all the errrors, this chapter wasn't beta-ed! Hope you liked it!  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Katie: Nah I don't think Mark will be in the story. I'm very sorry for all the siappoitment I cause you for not being able to see your cousin again. Smiles. Yes I though all Sirius needed was good old shove from James. :D Lol. Yea, she'll be able to handle her own, wait till you see what I've got in store for next story. *crackles evily* Remus/Kellie getting married, I can not answer that question without.... Well I am sorry I can not answer that question. They use protection. Well I know you like Dylan or Emily! Duh! You're the one whom mentioned them. James and Lily dies October 31, 1981... right now it is December 25, 1980. So we have 10 months to go... Lol, yes much better then the last review, although I fear your review for chapter nine, I think it will be okay, you won't exactly be happy, but that's a couple chapters away now isn't it! Remember nice review! *chuckles and starts to back away*  
  
Anna: Well as I am writing this review you have finished the series, as you told me in an e-mail. I didn't like that peter chapter, you better get me a nice chapter for the next chapter! :D Anyhows, hope you liked this chappie!  
  
Sacrlet Griffendor Lion: Glad you think it's awesome!  
  
Manny2003: Ally somewhat forgives Sirius... that is a very complex and confusing question really... glad you loved it!  
  
Melanushkia: It wasn't a bad idea! I just have had an idea planned for Remus/Kellie since I started this story. Glad you liked the story!  
  
BurningIce22: He dosen't live with Kellie, because Kellie and Peter have never liked each other much. The rest of the time they think he's just working. 


	8. Chapter IIX

Kellie lead a drunk Remus into their room. "Mmm Kellie." He said putting his face into her neck.

"Mmm drunk Remus." She said sarcastically.

"Oh you bet babe." He said.

"_Babe!?_" Kellie said. "Did you just call me _babe_? Oh god you really are drunk." She said. He put his hand up her shirt. "And as much as I'd love to have sex with a drunk man, I think I'm going to pass." Kellie told him. Of coarse Remus was the only one that got drunk, Peter was rather drunk but Sirius and James held it together. Kellie had noticed having a baby really got them to be more responsible, if you can believe that. Remus pinned Kellie to the wall. _God damn Moony_. Kellie thought. Kellie was about to call Sirius as he walked in. 

"I heard you." He said pointing to his head. Kellie forgot about that, but shook it off, and motioned to Remus who was kissing her neck at the moment. "Sorry buddy." Sirius said as he stuck a needle into Remus' back. Slowly Remus became weak and collapsed into Kellie's arms.

"What is that?" Kellie asked Sirius.

"Oh it's just something Remus gave me and James a long time ago, he had said if he ever got drunk to use it." Sirius explained to her, as they carried Remus onto the bed. Kellie took off his shoes and socks. She took off his shirt and pants, and put the covers over him.

~*~*~

James picked up a sleeping Harry and put him in his crib. He smiled at Lily who looked so peaceful in her sleep. He picked her up off the couch and put her in her bed.

"James…Harry." She said.

"Shh…I put Harry to bed." He told her. She nodded, as James crawled next to her in bed. Lily put her head against his chest, as he stroked her hair. "Your beautiful." He told her.

"Thanks." Lily said.

~*~*~

Sirius walked into the living room, where he saw Emily crawling up to him. He noticed Ally was asleep. He picked Emily up, and went to make sure Ally was asleep, and she in fact was.

"Your mommy is very pretty you know." Sirius said. Emily was too busy playing with her fingers to listen to her father. He smiled down at Emily. He conjured a blanket and put it over Ally, then took Emily into his room.

She looked around the room analysing it as it had been awhile since she came in here. She walked over to the wall where pictures were hanging. Sirius picked her up so she could look at the pictures eye level.

"See there is your mom and I at our graduation ball." He said pointing to one picture. "And right there is your godfather James and godmother Lily at the rose garden." He said pointing to another picture. "And there is you and Harry at the park with Aunt Kellie." Sirius said pointing to another taken in September. Emily pointed to the floor and whined. Sirius smiled and put her down. He watched as she tried to get onto his bed. She pointed to bed and yanked on Sirius pants. Sirius smirked and lifted her onto the bed.

"Happy?" He asked her. She nodded. He smiled at her. "You know your mommy's birthday is coming up." Sirius said to Emily, while opening his drawer. He showed her a heart-shaped locket. 'Do you think she'll like this?" he asked her, and opened the locket showing a picture of Sirius and Ally at school, and one of the three of them taken not too long after Ally was released from the hospital.

"Eee!" Emily replied. Sirius smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sirius smiled and put the locket back in the case and in his drawer. He lay down next to Emily who crawled onto his chest, and closed her eyes.

Ally woke up and was surprised to find herself in the living room, she walked to Sirius' room and saw Emily crawling off of Sirius. Emily slid off the bed and giggled as she fell on the floor, and crawled to her mother. She put her hands up, wanting to be picked up. Ally obeyed Emily's command.

"Have a nice night with Daddy?" Ally asked Emily who nodded repeatedly.

~*~*~

Remus woke up with an ache in his back, he realized he had gotten drunk last night and looked to see Kellie. She was still asleep, which rarely happened these days. He rubbed against her and she felt cold. His eyes widened, he didn't hurt her did he? He reached to take her pulse, and felt her heart beating.

"Thank god." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Morning Remus." she said with a yawn. He hugged her. "Umm…okay."

"I thought you were dead, your so cold." He said to her. 

"I-I'm" She said as she sneezed "Fine." She sniffed, and blew her nose in a tissue.

"Your sick."

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Your deathly pale and cold. And your sneezing and sound very congested, your not fine." Remus said. 

"I'll be fine." She told him. She got up and fell into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"He must have tried to take over, I'll be fine, with a little rest." Kellie said. "I have to go to work."

"No way, not like this your not." Remus said. Kellie didn't answer him. Remus looked down he saw Kellie had passed out. He took her pulse, and felt her heart beating. 

"Ally, can you come a check Kellie, she just passed out." He told her. Ally nodded.

"Come on Emily, we're going to see Aunt Kellie." Emily's eyes widened and she crawled to Remus and Kellie's room. Ally took Kellie's pulse. "She's weak, do you know why?" Remus nodded his head.

"She thinks Voldemort tried to get in." Ally flinched at his name.

~*~*~

Sirius got up and felt wrong. He listened to all the thoughts in his brain. He could heard Emily's babbling brain, 

Lily's dream, Kellie's mind was blank. He blocked out the thoughts again and ran to Kellie's room.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked Ally.

"How did you?" Ally asked. Sirius pointed to his brain.

"I learned to control it while you were away." Ally nodded. 

"She's weak, but she should be okay. Remus said that Voldemort." She said the word forcing herself not to flinch. 

"Might have tried to contact her again." Sirius nodded. Emily crawled up to him, and pulled at his pants. Sirius smiled down at her, and put her on his shoulders. Emily giggled and clapped.

~*~*~

"James?" Lily said and felt someone crawl on her. She opened her eyes and saw Harry with a note tapped to his back. She took the note off and read it.

Dearest Lily,

Come with Harry in the basement I have a surprise for you both.

Love you both,

James.

"I take it your father wants something." Lily told Harry.

"Mama!" He said.

"Yes, I do think _thats exactly_ what he wants." Lily said as she picked Harry up. "You know it's a little early for you to be talking, you weren't supposed to talk for at least two more months." She told him. He smiled up at her. She picked up Harry and they walked into the basement, where there was a tiny snitch flying about. She watched as Harry tried to keep his eyes on the snitch. She turned on the light and saw a mini quidditch field.

"Surprise!" James said. Lily's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"I still don't want Harry riding on a broom."

"Oh come on Lily, I can hold him." James pouted.

"Not until Hogwarts." She told him, James face went deathly pale. "What?" She asked him.

"Have you gone crazy!?" He asked her.

"Fine not until he's eight."

"Five." James said and put his hands on Lily's hips. He massaged them.

"Fine." She sighed. James smiled and kissed her, he watched as Harry tried to reach for the golden snitch.

"Looks like we've got another seeker in the family." He smirked. Lily smiled at Harry.

~*~*~

Kellie's eyes fluttered open and she saw Emily in Remus' lap. Remus was asleep. She watched as Emily poked Remus' chest.

"Hey Emily." Kellie said weakly. Emily smiled at her, and crawled out of Remus lap. She crawled to Kellie's bed and stood up holding onto Kellie's hands. "Where's mommy and daddy?" She asked Emily who immediately crawled out of the room and brought Sirius in.

"Hey there." He said and handed her a cup of tea.

"Hey." Kellie said took a sip of tea. "Get Emily out." Kellie said before she started shivering. Sirius grabbed Emily and put her with Ally. He grabbed his wand, ready to battle, when he saw Remus being strangled. He said a quick spell and Kellie was thrown off Remus and knocked unconscious against the wall. Remus and Sirius grabbed her and tied her to a chair.

"Stupid boys." She said in the deep voice of Voldemort.

"I wouldn't call us stupid, more like Clever Marauders." Sirius said.

"The longer I stay in this body of your friends the more weaker she will become." He said with a smirk. "Although I don't mind with what she has." He said smirking looking down the shirt. Remus grabbed his neck.

"I swear to god if you weren't in Kellie's body."

"You'd do what wolf boy?" He said. Remus glared at him, and punched him.

"Get out of her body!" He yelled. Sirius led Remus out of the room.

"Calm down." Sirius said. "We'll get her back." They heard the chair fall backward and watched as Kellie's body started twitching. As soon as it stopped. She just lay on the floor, they watched as she slid the ropes off her arms.

"Remus?" She said. Remus smiled and helped her up. He noticed a bruise forming where he had hit Voldemort 

before.

"Ice." He said to Sirius who threw him a muggle ice pack. Kellie winced as the cold ice was put on her eye.

~*~*~

November 21st came around and Sirius snuck into Ally's room. He saw Emily in her crib. She whined and put her hands up wanted to be picked up. Sirius smirked and picked her up out of her crib.

"It's Mommy's birthday, shh." He said. Emily smiled. He put Emily on Ally's bed. Emily poked Ally's arm. Ally opened her eyes.

"Emily how did you get out of your bed?" Sirius coughed. "Oh! Sirius, what are you doing here?" 

"Happy Birthday." He told her and handed her a wrapped case.

"Thank you." She said to him. He smiled at her. Ally unwrapped the paper and put it on her lap. Emily picked it up and examined it poking it, and laughing.

"Apparently Emily likes the wrapping paper." Sirius said with a smirk. Ally chuckled and opened the case. Inside was a gold locket with engraves flower designs at the bottom of the heart shaped locket, she opened it and saw the two pictures. She got out of her bed and hugged Sirius.

"It's beautiful." She told him. He smiled. "Could you put it on me?" Ally asked. Sirius nodded. He fumbled a little and got the clasp open he locked it, and let his hands got down her back. He saw Ally flush a little. Sirius saw Emily try and put the wrapping paper in her mouth. He took it away from her.

"Wrapping paper isn't for eating." Emily just stared up at him. "However the pancakes Remus made are." Emily smiled at the sound of the word pancakes.

"You have got Emily addicted to pancakes."

"That's not a bad thing, I used to be addicted to pancakes, and look at me."

"Like I said, look what you've done." Sirius pouted. Ally just shook her head at him.

"Happy Birthday." Remus said.

"Thank you." Ally said.

~*~*~

James walked inside and saw Harry playing with Lily's hair. James smiled at them. He kissed Lily and tickled Harry who started laughing. Lily rubbed her head, from Harry's loud laughing.

"Lily are you okay?" James asked. Harry saw James serious face and looked at his mother.

"Mama?" he said, and hugged her.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just a little run-down."

"I've got the weekend off, I can take care of little Harry."

"No James, I'll be fine." Lily told him, she put her hand on Harry's head, and gasped.

She saw Harry with two friends one a red headed another a bushy haired girl.

"What happened?" James asked her urgently.

"I just saw Harry's friends." She smiled. James smiled back at her.

~*~*~

Kellie sat in the sand, she saw someone sit next to her, she looked to see Remus. "Hello Remus." She said, and looked out to the lake.

"You look beautiful." Kellie blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Your not too bad yourself." She told him.

"Have you thought about when you want to finalize this." He said motioning to her engagement ring.

"I don't care when we have it, as long as we have it."

"Well hmm… what's your favourite season?"

"Autumn." She told him.

"So around September to November." Remus said.

"Do you want to wait a whole year?"

"Of coarse, unless you want to run off an elope, which I doubt my parents will be to happy about."

"True." Kellie said. "Well next year it is then." She turned on her side. "So where to have it?" She asked him.

"Hmm good question." He told her. He kissed her. "We could have it at Cedar Hall."

"You mean the place the old folk on the hill own, the people we tormented when we were children."

"Of coarse." Remus said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Kellie smiled.

~*~*~

December 25th came around and everyone was gathered at Kellie's house. Harry was scratching one of his presents hoping it would unwrap itself.

"It's like watching a fish on land." Remus said.

"I feel sad for him." Kellie said tilting her head.

"No mess." Lily said.

"But he looks so helpless." Kellie said.

"You teach him how to open the presents you die." James told Kellie.

"Okay Daddy." She smiled at him. She morphed into Boots, and walked over to where Harry and Emily were trying to open things. Harry and Emily's eyes lit up, upon the site of a cat. Emily pet Boots who purred. Harry smiled and crawled over to where the two were. Kellie grabbed a ball and had Emily and Harry chasing after it.

Once dinner was ready Kellie morphed back into herself. "Kellie I never knew you were animagi." Said Ally.

"Oh yea, I have been for a little while, it's nothing much." Kellie said, so Remus wouldn't have to explain.

~*~*~

James and Lily walked back into their house. It was a lot cleaner then it had been earlier in the morning Lily had taught Harry how to open wrapping paper, and that wasn't a _pleasant_ experience, he ripped into so many pieces that there was paper all over the floor.

Lily put Harry to bed. James was behind her. "Dada!" He said pointing to James. Lily smiled at him. James beamed.

"He said my name." He said with a smile. Harry pointed to Lily.

"Mama!" Hary said. Lily kissed him on the forehead.

~*~*~

A/N : So how do you like it? Please tell me in a review!

Manny2003: Will Remus and Kellie have kids? Well I really can't answer that question as I don't really now… not yet anyhow. Maybe… Hope this was soon enough for you!

Anna: Well I started talking/first word at 6 months, and I found a site that said first word around 6 months. But I needed to speed up the process a little bit to foreshadow what you'll see in Emily. Such as her closeness with her father… and Her ability, you guys may or may not catch on to.

Katie: Great length! I can't believe I put April. *shakes head* *points at Anna* It's all her fault! Yea it is rather short I believe, seeing as my mother was in labor for 5 1/2 hours with me… Yes sadly they will have to be reaqquainted next story cause she's going to be a Ravenclaw like her mommy. She has Sirius' eyes. Ally's hair, not sure bout the rest mix some Sirius with some Ally and you got the baby! Bella never tried to break up Kellie/Remus. So Kellie was more worried about Adam I think then Bella. Yes I know you don't like Mia, most people don't like her. Or so I would hope. She didn't die Katie! If she died I would of said she died! But she didn't! Get over it she's not going to die! At least not in this story… Yes I loved it when Remus said Emily was stealing Kellie from him… he he. Yes taking peoples wands, bad girl. He he. Of coarse Kellie loves a wolf, we wouldn't want it any other way! I'm glad your glad Harry didn't like him, cause Emily's not going to like Peter even more. :D yes I do think Remus wants a kid but dosen't want to buirden the child with being a werewolf. Oh there thinking of tieing the knot is November 1981… starts to slowely back away from Katie and goes into a full speed run. *smiles* 

Miss_mags_ak: Glad you think it's great! 


	9. Chapter IX

Emily and Harry were babbeling back and forth to each other in Godric's Hollow on New Year's eve.  
  
"I know you took him flying." Lily said to James.  
  
"I-I don't know what your talking about." James said in the kitchen. Kellie and Sirius were watching them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"2 galleons James wins." Sirius said.  
  
"Your on." Kellie said. Remus rolled his eyes at them.  
  
"Aren't we a little old to be betting on our friends?" Remus asked them.  
  
"No." Kellie and Sirius answered watching him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"He dragged me downstairs and pointed to your broom, strange isn't it?" Lily asked James. He opened his mouth.  
  
"He-he needs to fly, come on, look at him he's fine." Lily crossed her arms at James. James kissed her neck. "Just because you were deprived of flying and quidditch for years, dosen't mean Harry has to be." James pouted.  
  
"Fine, but I sware to god if he gets hurt, I will hunt you down a slice your skin into little pieces." Lily warned him. James kissed her.  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie handed Sirius two galleons. "Tut-tut you should learn that women are the weaker-"  
  
"You finish that sentence and I will hurt you."  
  
"Why did I have to have a feminist as a cousin?" He muttered under his breath. Kellie mistakenly kicked him in the balls. "Right, that's why." He said wincing and covering that area of his body.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily was pulling Ally's hair.  
  
"Emily, Mommy's hair isn't meant to be pulled." She told Emily trying to get her to stop pulling her hair. Sirius sat next to Emily, and got her to stop pulling Ally's hair.  
  
'Thank you' Ally mouthed to Sirius. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come on Emily, James has something to show us." He said, picking her up. Ally walked into the kitchen where Kellie and Lily were. They heard the door bell ring.  
  
"That must be Peter." Lily said and walked to the door, she smiled at Peter. "Hello Peter." She said to him. He forced a smile towards her.  
  
"Hello Lily. Where's James?" He asked her.  
  
"He's downstair's with the rest of the guys." Peter nodded and went down to the basement..  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Pete!" Sirius said. James came down with Harry in hand.  
  
"Hey Sirius, James, Remus." He said. Emily started to cry. Sirius' brow furrowed. He tried to calm down Emily.  
  
"Shhh...Emily." She stopped crying after a little while, gripping Sirius' shirt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily tried to wipe Harry's nose when she pushed her hand away, so she got it with her other hand. Harry grumbled.  
  
Emily was laughing with Kellie when Peter came into the room she hid behind Kellie's leg. Kellie stared at Emily.  
  
"Are you scared of Peter?" Kellie asked her. Emily nodded. 'Well I can't really get her to like the guy, if I don't really like him.' Kellie thought. She watched Emily, who was fine once Peter left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So we have the two bachelor's, what is it you two do to have fun?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Your drunk." Remus said.  
  
"A'ittle." Sirius slurred his words.  
  
"Damn, that means I can't get drunk." Remus said.  
  
"'Orecto!" Sirius said laughing to himself. James shook his head sadly at his best friend.  
  
"So how are you Kellie doing?" James asked Remus.  
  
"Good, we've planned to get married next year in the autumn." James nodded.  
  
"Sounds good." Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"So Wormtail what about you? Any specific girl, last I remember it was Mia." James said.  
  
"We broke up a little while ago."  
  
"Sorry to hear about that."  
  
"It's okay Shelby is much better." James raised an eyebrow at his once innocent friend.  
  
"Peter's getting some." James smirked. Emily and Harry crawled over. Emily walked over to her father, hoping to stay away from Peter.  
  
"'Mie" Sirius said. Remus picked up Emily, so she wouldn't have to experiance her father drunk. Emily was fine with the change seeing as Remus was even further from Peter, then her father was.  
  
"Daddy?" Emily questioned pointing to Sirius.  
  
"He's not feeling all to well." Remus told her. Ally was looking at Emily wide-eyed.  
  
"Did she just said Daddy?" Ally asked him. Remus nodded. Ally beamed. "That's her first word." Emily laughed at her mom's reaction.  
  
James tried to look at his hand with his watch on it, which just happened to be the one Harry was playing with at the moment. James looked over his son's shoulder and saw it was close to 12 o'clock already.  
  
Lily walked in and turned on the tv where there was a clock counting down the minutes. James kissed Lily on the cheek. She smiled at him, and then smiled down at Harry.  
  
They watched as it counted down.  
  
5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEARS!!  
  
Fireworks blasted on the tv screen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katrina and Kellie were surrounded by Death Eaters.  
  
"Have an idea of how to get out of this one?" Katrina asked her. Kellie grabbed Katrina's wrist and tried to remember the incantation on turning invisable she had read about in sixth year. She found everything blurry like she had when she did this with her and Remus. She dragged Katrina threw a empty spot, unfortunatly one of them had seen the footsteps and blasted a curse at them. It hit Katrina. Katrina had a gash on her back. Kellie stood in front of her. And they all started throwing hexs.  
  
Kellie was thrown onto a tree. "Sirius, where the hell are you guys."  
  
Sirius, Adam, James and Remus were flying above the forest trying to find Kellie and Katrina.  
  
"I don't see them." Sirius said.  
  
"Stop." Remus said, he sniffed the air. "They're over their." He pointed to the left of them. Sirius nodded. He flew down searching for Kellie. He saw Kellie trying to fight off seven death eaters. He heard someone yell crucio. He flew down sending curses at the Death Eaters.  
  
"Adam go get Katrina." He said, as he knew Remus would go for Kellie. Sirius and James fought off the Death eaters, with some help from Kellie and Remus. Soon enough most of the Death Eaters fleed.  
  
"What were they searching for?" James asked.  
  
"This." Said a voice in the woods. Two vampires came out. One a female another a male. The female waved at Sirius, and winked at him. The male vampire showed him a stone that had magenta, and green mixed in it. "You're the wizards that Dumbledore sent?" He asked them. They all nodded, except Katrina who was too weak at the moment. The male was licking his lips trying not to look at katrina who had blood dripping down the front of her as the female tried not to go after Remus who had gash down his leg. He handed James the stone.  
  
"Make sure that gets to him, if not we will hunt you all down." James nodded, and mounted onto his broom. Sirius followed. Remus put Kellie onto his broom and shot up. Adam sighed and lazily put Katrina on his broom, and shot up after the others.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James walked in to the house and took a shower. He came into his room. He saw Harry sleeping in his crib. His blanket had somehow come off of him and Harry was shivering. James put the blanket on to cover him fully. James walked to where Lily was. Her lamp was on dimly anda book was lying on her chest. He shut the book and turned off the light. He crawled onto the bed, and put his hands around Lily's waist, kissing the back of her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie was bandaging Remus' leg. It would heal pretty quickly according to Ally, who preformed a little magic on it.  
  
"There you go." Kellie said.  
  
"How are you?" he asked her, nodding to her chest where the crucio had been aimed at.  
  
"Oh I'll be fine don't worry about me." She told him. He lifted her shirt a little to see, she was as she said fine.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" She asked him.  
  
"When it's about other people taking care of you... not one bit." He told her. He got up and limped over to the kitchen. He got a glass of water, and watched as Kellie sat at the island.  
  
"So what took you guys so long?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"We got attacked by some nomad vampires." He told her. "Then I punched Adam." He said the second part quickly.  
  
"Why?" She asked him.  
  
"He was talking about your..." He trailed off.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your..." He said motioning to her chest.  
  
"Remus if you can have sex with me surely you can talk about my rack." Kellie said to him.  
  
"Do not say that, it just dosen't sound right coming out of your mouth." Kellie rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Like you don't call it that."  
  
"I don't." Remus said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then what do you call them?" She asked him.  
  
"That's for me to know." Remus told her. She rolled her eyes at him. He kissed her neck.  
  
"Your leg's broken." She reminded him.  
  
"It's not broken... just cut." Remus reminded her. Kellie smirked. And kissed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally saw Sirius come out of his room and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, before being hugged by Emily.  
  
"Daddy!" She said. He smiled down at her and picked her up.  
  
"Sirius, I have something to ask you." Ally said shifting from one foot to another.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
  
"Well are you free Friday night?" Sirius' eyebrow shooted up, could it be possiblle she was going to ask him out? Sirius wondered.  
  
"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you see Devon asked me out, and I needed you to watch Emily." Ally said. Sirius inwardly sighed.  
  
"Yea, sure." Sirius told her. Ally smiled at him, she hugged him and ran upstairs.  
  
"Daddy?" Emily asked him, putting her hand on his cheek. Sirius smiled at Emily.  
  
"I'm fine Emily." He told her. She looked at him, her head tilted. He smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I ub eu." She told him. He smiled down at her as she hugged him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and Ally were in Hogsmeade. Kellie was forcing Ally to get a new dress. "Why do I need to get a new dress?" Ally asked Kellie.  
  
"Because your out there dating again!" Kellie smiled. Kellie showed Ally a red dress.  
  
"That is going to give him a clear view of my arse." Ally told Kellie. Kellie shrugged.  
  
"Try it on." Ally rolled her eyes. Ally came out. Kellie beamed. "That looks so nice on you."  
  
"It dosen't make me a slut?" Ally asked Kellie.  
  
"No way, you should see what other people I know wear, your going to make more that one boy drool tonight." 'Or should I say more then two?' Kellie thought.  
  
"Do you think Sirius is okay with this?" Ally asked Kellie getting changed back into her regular clothing.  
  
"What exactly is your definition of okay?" Kellie asked Ally who sighed.  
  
"I really don't want to hurt him, but Devon looked really hopeful for me to say yes to him. And I haven't gone out on a date for a long time..." Ally trailed off coming out of the dressing room.  
  
"Don't worry about Sirius." Kellie told her as they walked up to the register to pay for the dress.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally looked at herself in her room. The dress had red glittery spegetti straps, and the dress was red with sparkles sparcely put on the dress. The dress cut off about mid-thigh, it was cut going up and down (A/n: the cut off part is supposed to look like tinkerbell's dress in the cartoon!) Ally walked downstairs.  
  
Kellie smiled at her. "Devon in the living room, you better rescue him from Sirius and Remus." She told Ally, who smirked. Sirius looked at her, and his jaw practiclly dropped. "wow." He whispered to himself. Remus looked along with Devon. Devon smiled at her.  
  
"Wow, you look great." Ally lightly blushed at the complement.  
  
"Thanks, your look good yourself." She told him. They left out the door, and Sirius still staring after Ally, who shut the door.  
  
"I'm never going to get her back am I?" Sirius said. Kellie looked at him sadly, while Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he could feel Emily hug his leg. He smiled down at Emily, he picked her up. "Don't ever hate me, hear that?" He asked her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: The end with Sirius is more depressing that I thought it was going to be but that's alright. Sorry this chappie wasn't beta-ed so bare with me.  
  
In-Love-With-James-Potter : More about Sirius hearing thoughts in next chapter...I think. Well Harry and Emily won't really know each other, but I don't want to give away the next story so you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Whippy Bird : Party. Kellie isn't fussy about being called babe, but Remus dosen't really say things like that. It is basiclly a tranquilizer cause sometimes the wolf tries to get out even when it isn't the full moon, when he's drunk the wolfs emotions take over. Hmmm...your going to hate me more next story, but I shall not say a thing, nope no one is getting any info at of me for next story! No sir-e. Ummm...in the future...I guess hmmm... Can not answer questions about next story.... *starts humming*  
  
Luthien RhiannonCat5 : You think I have talent *wipes a tear* Glad you like the story!  
  
Melanie : Using your name since it is much easier then writing your pen name. I loved that line too. And being obsessed is NEVER a bad thing!  
  
Black Angel : Ally forgiving Sirius... only time will tell. Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
BurningIce22 : I was just teasing you bout the Kellie/Kelly thing. Glad you liked the last two chapters!  
  
Danniegirl85 : I know, I am trying to get them to do things faster because I need them for certain points in my story. And I talked at six months, sooooo they usually start talking at 6-8 months so says a internet site I found. Glad you liked the story.  
  
Manny2003 : Ugh they are August, September, October, November, December, January...so that's six months! 


	10. Chapter X

Ally got home at 1 in the morning. She saw Sirius and Emily sleeping on the couch. She watched as Emily's eyes opened. She smiled at her Mommy.  
  
"Mommy!" She said.  
  
"Shh! Daddy's asleep." Ally said. She put a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. "So how'd you like Devon from what you saw of him?" Ally asked Emily carrying her up to her room.  
  
"No." Emily said.  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
"Mommy 'n Daddy!" Emily smiled.  
  
"I wish it was that simple." Ally told Emily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie watched bemusedly as Emily had her first glimpse of herself in a mirror. She poked the mirror and backed away.  
  
"How many times is she going to do that?" The Mirror asked Kellie. Kellie smirked.  
  
"Not sure." Emily seemed to be looking for the mirrors mouth.  
  
"Daddy?" Emily asked Kellie crawling up to Kellie.  
  
"He's in a order meeting with your Mommy." Kellie told Emily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally watched as Sirius and Katrina talked animatly. Kellie had proposed to stay home and watch Emily to give Ally and Sirius a break, although Ally knew she didn't want to have to face Adam and Remus, especially with them going at it every time they are withing a five foot radius of each other. What was so good about Katrina anyhow? She was just like Mia, granted she wasn't quite as evil as Mia, but she had that same feel to her.  
  
Dumbledore explained to them that there would be quite a few missions in the next few months because of the Death Eater member increase. He told Frank and James to warn their wives about Voldemort being out for their children.  
  
Sirius and Ally sat on the couch after the order meeteing.  
  
"So you and Katrina seemed to be getting along well." Ally said.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Sirius shrugged as he watched Emily play with a little ball he would levitate to her and then put it just above her reach, then he started rolling it around on the floor using his wand. Emily tried to chase it.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be getting so close." Ally said. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Is that so?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." Ally said.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well just look at what she once did to Remus and Kellie." Ally said.  
  
"One, I'm not involved with anyone." He said, " And two she and Bill just broke up I'd wait a bit before sweeping her off her feet." Ally scoffed at him. Sirius smirked. "Your jealous." Sirius said.  
  
"I am not." Ally retorted.  
  
"You have absolutely no right to be jealous when you go out on these rendezvous outings with Devon." Sirius told her.  
  
"I do not go on rendezvous outings!" Sirius rolled his eyes at Ally, who scoffed at him. Emily's head was tilted watching her parents argue. She crawled up to her mother and pet her arm, hoping her mother would calm down from the anger and envy she was feeling.  
  
The next morning Sirius saw Ally writing a letter her thin spaghetti strap was twisted. Sirius untwisted it letting his finger linger at her shoulder for a moment longer then needed.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be jelaous, I only want one person." He whispered into her ear, and disapparated to work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and a few of the recruits along with some older Aurors were covering some ground where there was a expected Death Eater meeting happening. James saw some death eaters, he signaled to all the others. They walked over to where they were. The Aurors out numbered the Death Eaters three to one.  
  
He saw one of the Death Eaters head whip over to where they were, he put down his hood and saw it was Voldemort.  
  
"Bloody Hell." James whispered as Aurors and Death Eaters started shouting curses at each other he saw Voldemort stare at him and raise his wand. James took out his wand and blasted a curse at him which made Voldemort stumble for a minute but Voldemort threw a curse at James that threw him back and into a tree branch. He saw the tree branch had cut him deeply. Voldemort threw crucio at him which James doged, another curse threw a purple hex at him, which nearly hit him. He saw more dark figures come out from the woods, but to his surprise fighted Voldemort, instead of attacking him. Frank came over to him.  
  
"Come on James, we need to get you to St. Mundo's." Frank said. James nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was feeding Harry some food when she got a blue note. "Drink this." She told him. Handing him his sipee cup. She opened the letter, she didn't recognize where it was from as she'd never gotten a blue letter before. Dear Lily Potter,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that your husband James Potter was in an attack of Death Eaters. He is in St. Mungo's right now. He is very weak, but he remains alive.  
  
Lily's heart started beating again and she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
He has been asking for you and Harry for the past half-hour, I hope you can come very soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Alice Longbottom, Head Healer of St. Mundos.  
  
Lily picked up Harry, who was holding his drink. She wiped his face. "You want to go see Daddy?" She asked him. He smiled,  
  
"Daddy!" She smiled and they went to St. Mundos. Lily was directed to James room. Lily hugged James when she saw him.  
  
"Hey Lily." He said. He reached to take Harry from her arms, and put Harry on his bed.  
  
"God James, I was so worried."  
  
"I'm fine. Frank had giving me a couple days off to recover, but I'll be sent home from here tomorrow. "  
  
"It said in the letter you were really weak."  
  
"I was thrown against a tree branch." He lifted the back of his shirt to show her where the bandage was. "I dodged crucio and the purple curse." James told Lily, who looked fearful. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He told her, squeezing her hand.  
  
~*~*~ Sirius put a new prophecy on the shelf. He didn't really believe in phrophecy's, but he had heard this one and it was about him and Emily. Basically it said cutting out all the mumbo jumbo that his daughter would inherit his power, well not exactly the same but along the same lines. He didn't know what it would be like for her, but he prayed it didn't give her as many headaches as it gave him.  
  
Sirius had learned that he had gotten his power from the 'gods' as the prophecy teller liked to say. So he had this and now Emily had it to an extent too, he decide he should prpobably tell Ally about it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Ally sat on the couch and saw Sirius walk in the house. She got up from the couch and smiled up at him. "How was work?" She asked him.  
  
"It was good." He told her, walking over to her and putting his hands around her waist. He kissed her neck and she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love you." Ally told Sirius.  
  
"I love you too." Sirius smirked.]  
  
Ally woke up and sighed. She had been having these dreams about Sirius and her since she and Devon had started going out. Most of them were a lot more intimate then the last one. She had another date with Devon tonight, but sadly she was going to have to break up with him, she couldn't stand dating Devon, and also having these mixed feelings for Sirius.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally got dressed in black dress pants and a red halter top. She heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said. Sirius walked in. "Hi Sirius." She said, as she tried to tie her halter top. Sirius walked over to her and tied it for her.  
  
"You look really nice tonight." Ally smiled at him. "Thanks." He said to him, and blushed.  
  
"Daddy!" Emily said, holding her hands up.  
  
"I'm being summoned." He smirked and walked over to Emily. He carried her over to Ally's bed. Ally started to play with her locket, she had developed a habit of doing that whenever she felt nervous. "What are you nervous about?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I-I'm breaking up with Devon." Sirius smiled, and then gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"I'm very sorry about that." He said with great difficulty. They heard the doorbell. Ally took a deep breathe and walked down. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Mommy's breaking up with Devon" He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James watched as Lily tickled Harry, and Harry laughed. James looked Lily over, he and she hadn't gone at it for a long while. James snaked his arms around Lily's waist.  
  
"Can you get Kellie to watch Harry tomorrow?" He asked her in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah sure, why?" She asked him. He slipped his hand up her shirt.  
  
"Oh." She said in surprise. She bent her head back slightly. "James." She said.  
  
"Harry." He reminded her and kissed her lightly on the neck. She watched him walk up stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally walked back inisde. Devon had looked so heart broken she felt really guilty. But she couldn't go out with him while feeling like this.  
  
Ally walked into the bathroom and saw Sirius in the nude. Ally closed her eyes. "Sorry!" She yelled. Sirius blushed lightly and put a towel around his waist.  
  
"You can open your eyes again." He told her. She opened her eyes and saw Sirius, his hair dripping wet, and water droplets falling down all over his chest. "So how did the break up go? He asked her as he grabbed his boxers and put them on.  
  
"He looked really sad, I felt kind of guilty." Sirius nodded. Ally tried not to look at his chest, while Sirius watched rather bemusedly. "So, erm..." Ally said trying to busy herself with something. Sirius took off his towel, leaving him only in his boxers. "Where's Emily?" Ally asked.  
  
"She fell asleep, I put her in bed." Sirius said, as he put a hand through his hair.  
  
"Oh, that's good." Ally said turning to the mirror. Sirius smirked and stood behind her. He reached over her to get his tooth brush. Ally took a deep intake of breath, as Sirius' chest rubbed against her back. They brushed there teeth and when Ally was done she turned to see Sirius still behind her, their faces only inches apart. Sirius put his hand on her neck and gently kissed her. She returned the kiss. The kiss became more passionate, Sirius guided Ally to his room. He guided her to his bed, and kissed, he started to untie her halter, when she said,  
  
"No, Sirius, I can't do this." Ally said and ran out of the room. Sirius ran after her.  
  
"Ally! Wait." He said as he ran up stairs after her. He saw her in tears on her bed. Sirius sat next to her, he put his arm around her. "Ally, what's wrong?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I just can't, not yet." Sirius hugged her.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, I can wait, I'll wait for enternity." Sirius told her and kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist after she put Harry to bed. Lily smiled at James. They walked into the living room and James put Lily on the couch. James kissed Lily and put his hand up her shirt.  
  
"Mmm... James." Lily said.  
  
"I've missed this." James said, kissing Lily's neck. Lily unbuttoned James shirt revealing his abs. She put her hand on his abs  
  
"I have too." She told him. He kissed her again, puttin his free hand in her hair. "James." She whispered. He kissed her neck. She unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it off. James smiled and started to kiss her neck again when they heard crying...  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! I'm not sure how many more they'll be, not too many more I don't think... but I'm not sure. *shrugs* Well tell me what you thought of that please!  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Katie: Peter = Evil. Don't worry the girls will have their glory. The gem that the vampire gave them. Devon is a 'fricking name'. I'm sure your happy about the Sirius/Ally situation this chappie, or at least a little happier then last time... But if you stopped reading it in your mind they would always be broken up, and if tyhey get together you'll never know. *smirks* Not giving anyone clues, except my beta.  
  
Melanie: Well aparently she can't go out with 'this devon character' as you just saw in the chappie, wow lots of peoples not liking Devon... Yes Peter is evil. But you forgot to say Emily, remember Ally, Kellie and Emily will be in the future sequels. Oh it'll be good alright...  
  
BurnigIce22: Yes harry loves to fly, and now is is going to be more persistent to fly again, and again, and again.  
  
Arie: Glad you think it's awesome!  
  
In-Love-With-James-Potter: Glad you think I'm a great author! :D Sirius and Ally will hopefully get things back togther soon.  
  
Manny2003: Poor Sirius *tear* Hope this was soon enough!  
  
Aks100: Yes yes, I know Ally/Sirius, that's all you talk about... I'm sure you loved the bathroom scene... he he, that was fun to write, more bathroom scene 's in the future! Just cause I love them so much!  
  
Luthien RhiannonCat5: I'm glad you like the story! Yet another Sirius/Ally fan! Lol, I guess the fans of Remus/kellie are fading out, maybe they need more drama so you guys like them again... 


	11. Chapter XI

Sirius woke, up with his arm around Ally's waist, and Ally's head on his chest. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, as she awoke.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you." Sirius said. Ally nodded and yawned. They heard a giggle come from Emily. Sirius smiled at Emily and took her out of her crib. Ally got clothing to change into and started to change. Sirius tried to occupy himself by doing something besides watching Ally. Ally saw this and smirked, it was time to get back at him for the shower incident. Ally took out a lower cut shirt, and pants that outlined her perfectly. Ally walked over to Sirius and took Emily from him, Ally saw him try not to look down her shirt.  
  
"I-I should go to work." Sirius said.  
  
"Your off today."  
  
"Right, erm you have work?"  
  
"Nope, I get to stay home all day." Sirius forced a smile. 'Okay you can control yourself.' Sirius said taking deep breaths. Ally wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck, as Emily crawled up to Ally's mirror, to touch it and back away repeatedly. She walked closer to Sirius' body. Sirius gulped. Ally, let her hand play with Sirius' hair, and let it travel to his lips. She moved her head closer to his and kissed him. Sirius kissed her back, and brought her closer to him. He kissed her neck, when they heard a giggle.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Emily bounced. Sirius smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry crawled over to his mother and father who were kissing in the hallway. He tugged on his father's pant leg. James smiled down at him and picked him up.  
  
"Hey Harry, your going to Aunt Kellie's today." James smiled at Harry, who smiled back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry and Emily were on the couch, while Remus was making dinner. Kellie sat next to them, when Emily started jumping on the couch. She let herself plop down, and giggled. Harry backed away from Emily.  
  
"Hey Harry." Kellie said. He smiled and sat on her lap. Emily tilted her head at Harry.  
  
"Mama?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's with your Daddy, they are doing some...."  
  
"Unfinished business." Remus finished with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James saw Lily on the couch, and jumped on top of her. "James!" She said. James started to unbutton her shirt. "James, not now." Lily shoved him away. James pouted.  
  
"But, Harry's gone, and we wanted to do this for so long."  
  
"That dosen't mean we have to jump each other the moment we come face to face." She told him.  
  
"Fine." James grumbled. James started to play with Lily's hair.  
  
"James, that distracting." Lily said.  
  
"We could be having sex." Lily rolled her eyes at James.  
  
"I have to finish this for work." Lily told James. James watched her finish it. She smiled, and stradled him.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to have sex right now." James said crossing his arms. Lily started to unbutton her shirt, and watched James eyes wander around her chest. "Okay, I lied." He said and kissed her, he fell off the couch, with Lily on top of him. "Ow." He said and tried to get, up without breaking the kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Ally sat in a bar, on patrol for some suspected death eaters. Sirius was there because he was on the mission being an Auror, and Ally had been ordered to keep watch on them from the order.  
  
"Would you stop looking down my shirt?" Ally said to Sirius.  
  
"I'm not looking down your shirt." Sirius retorted. Ally put her hand on top of Sirius'  
  
"Yes you were." Ally said to him as the death eaters moved to the dance floor. Ally took his hand onto the dance floor so the death eaters were still in eye sight. A slow song started. Ally put her hands around Sirius' neck. Sirius put his arms around her waist. The song ended and Ally gently kissed Sirius.  
  
"Ally." He whispered.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you... again." He told her. She smiled up at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Peter brought down a cardboard box that made a noise as he moved. He bowed to his Dark Lord, and Lucius opened the box.  
  
"What are these?" Lucius asked looking at them disgustedly.  
  
"They are muggle objects." Voldemort told them. "Strongest form of chaining someone onto a wall. Even spells with time brake. These should last forever." Voldemort smirked.  
  
"What are we using them for?" Nacrissa asked holding a baby in her arms.  
  
"We are you going to hang pretty Kellie Nightstorm in these." Vodlemort smirked.  
  
"Why, she's a half-blood, shouldn't we just kill her?" Peter asked.  
  
"But you see, only Kellie, Sirius and Remus will with no hesitation come to the rescue of the Potter's." Voldemort explained to them. "But if we can knock Remus unconcious, have Kellie come to the rescue where we capture her, and I have everything panned out with Sirius, correct Peter?" Peter nodded.  
  
"Dumbledore talking to James about a secret keeper he of course said Sirius, but we have a plan to have Sirius not to be their secret keeper." Peter said. Voldemort nodded.  
  
"Lucius, Peter put up the chains." Voldmort ordered. They obeyed their lord.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily took Harry's hand and lead him to where Remus and Kellie's wands were on the table. She jumped and tried to grab one.  
  
"Help!" She said to Harry and pointed to the wand, with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"No, troble!" Harry said. Emily rolled her eyes, and tried to reach again.  
  
"Your just the fifth marauder aren't you?" Kelie said, picking up Emily and Harry. Emily smiled angelicly , and Harry rolled his eyes at Emily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James smiled down at Lily, and gently kissed her.  
  
"Well that's the most gentle thing I've gotten from you all night." Lily smirked. James smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you." James told her.  
  
"I love you too." Lily said and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily and Harry were sleeping on the couch next to each other.  
  
"They look so cute." Kellie said. Remus smirked and put his arm over Kellie's shoulder.  
  
"You're beautiful." Remus randomly said. Kellie smiled at Remus, and kissed him. Remus put a hand in her hair, massaging the back of her head.  
  
"Mmm." She said, smiling at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
During September Kellie, James and Sirius were on patrol for the ministry.  
  
"So you'll be my secret keeper?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Of course." Sirius said.  
  
"How's Lily feeling about going into hiding?" Kellie asked James.  
  
"Erm, well she dosen't really know." He said.  
  
"What?" Kellie said eye wide. "Merlin, she going to kill you." Kellie said shaking her head.  
  
"Boots has got a point." Sirius told James, who sighed. They heard an explosion and ran to see two twins run around, they saw Bill's mother try and round them up, while holding another baby boy. Sirius grabbed one of the boys, and Kellie got the other.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Kellie smiled.  
  
"Oh Hello, Kellie, Sirius, James." She nodded to all of them. "Thank you so much for rounding these two up."  
  
"No problem." Sirius said.  
  
"You're part of the marauders!" The taller boy exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.  
  
"George, what has gotten into you with asking random people if they were in the marauders." Kellie smirked and looked down at the boy she had. He was looking up at her, and he blushed as he noticed she caught him watching her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie sat on bed trying to figure out what they wanted for their wedding. "How about a purple theme?" Kellie asked Remus. Remus scrunched his face. They still really hadn't asked about getting the hall yet, and an idea clicked in Remus' head.  
  
"Kellie rember when we were thirteen?" Remus asked her.  
  
"After I was angry with you for ignoring me for three years?" Kellie asked Remus.  
  
"I did not ignore you!" Remus retored. Kellie rolled her eyes. "But after you saw past your jealousy of the marauders." Kellie rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Yea, what about it?"  
  
"Remember when you told me about what kind of wedding was your ideal wedding?" Realization dawned on Kellie's face.  
  
"You want to get married on the lake?" Kellie asked Remus.  
  
"Exactly." Remus told Kellie. Kellie smiled at him and kissed him.  
  
"White and blue then?" Kellie asked, Remus nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James was flying around the mini-pitch, with Harry on his broomstick when Lily walked in. "Dinner!" She told him, he nodded, and landed. James put Harry in his highchair and James sat next to him, Lily handed him a plate, and Harry a plate. She set down a plate for herself, and sat next to James at the circular table.  
  
"So how was work today?" Lily asked James as Harry shoved his baby food into his mouth.  
  
"Pretty good, I asked Sirius to be our secret keeper." James said.  
  
"Why would we need a secret keeper?" Lily asked James suspiciously.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us to go undercover."  
  
"What!? And you just decided not to tell me this!" Lily yelled at him, Harry looked between his parents.  
  
"Lily, we need to protect Harry." James reasoned with her, she decided to ignore him and angrily eat her dinner. James sighed, when he finished he cleaned up Harry. Lily cleaned the kitchen and wrote a journal entry.  
  
September 12, 1981  
  
Dumbledore decided that James and I need a secret keeper. James okay's it without speaking a word to me, and asks Sirius to be the secret keeper! It's rather obvious that my opinion dosen't matter two cents to him! I can't believe him! How could he do something like that! Well I suppose I am overacting a bit, even if he had told me, we would have probably decided on Sirius.  
  
Lily sighed, and closed her journal. She walked up to her room, where she saw James on the bed, he watched her walk in, she changed into a long t- shirt and flannel pants. She crawled into bed and rested her head on top of James chest.  
  
"You don't hate me?" James asked Lily.  
  
"No, I could never hate you." Lily told James, who smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. Dumbledore wants us to go into hiding at the start of October." Lily nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally and Sirius sat in bed together. Ally was playing with the muscles on Sirius' bare chest. Sirius smirked at her.  
  
"I love your muscles." Ally commented.  
  
"Doesn't everyone." Sirius smirked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, I have on good authority that Remus nor James think so." Sirius smirked.  
  
"One would hope." Sirius said to her. In Emily's crib she watched her parents interact. Neither were jealous of someone else at the moment, their glows were purely white, well her fathers had a bit of blue, meaning mischief, but he always had a slight tint of blue. Emily was happy her parents were white, white was always good.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Voldmort sat in a chair, as his loyal Death Eaters stood before him wiating for his next command.  
  
"October the twenty-fifth you are to find, and torture the werewolf." Voldemort told them. "The cat will come to the rescue, and you are to capture and bring her to Malfoy Manor." Voldemort told them. "After that plan goes down we will have Sirius become scared I know he is the secret keeper, and they will switch to our friend Peter, Peter will give me the information. Sirius will be thrown into Azkaban and I'll kill the Potters." Voldemort smirked at his fool proof plan, boy was he in for a surprise.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Review pretty pretty please!  
  
Unknown: Glad you liked the chappie!  
  
Anna: Oh you are definetly as obsessed about them as I am with Remus/Jenny. Thanks for being my beta.  
  
Katie: Alright time to write the longest review thanks I'll write for this chapter...I thought you'd like that chappie. He he... A very platonic love, yes I know. Emily is wicked awesome, you'll love her even more in The Order, just wait and see. (Starts to back away from Katie at the thought of of what she going do when she see's Ally in the order) Oh yes, I loved that mirror scene, I read on a site that at like five months babys like their reflection, and I thought that'd be cute lol. Frank is married to Alice, who gave birth to Neville. He was alos born 'as the seventh month dies.' Emily was born in august (the eighth month) Yea loved the tang top scene also, I thought it'd be awesome if soemone did that to me. Purple curse...it was in the fifth book of hp fandom, it knocked Hermione unconcious. Yup I loved that Dream, but it was a good process to get Sirius and Ally together. No fo coarse he didn't want to tie it, he wanted to rip it off her! Devon is a name! I stand by that! Naked Sirius, you know you loved that! Lol. Kisses are definetly good...he he. Of coarse, girls get their glory, girls kick ass. Katie...deal your not getting clues unless I slip up in a review thanks.  
  
Manny2003: Not many could resist the man that is Sirius...although I personaly like Remus better...  
  
BurningIce22: Not like having sex...kisses are greta though.  
  
Niux: Yes I know, nothing could have seperated them, except for Harry...lol.  
  
Luthien RhiannonCat5: Glad you love the story!  
  
Melanie: Lol, but Devon was a good guy... wow get in the way of Sirius and Ally's relationship and everyone hates you...lol. Ally dosen't know a sign when she see's one I suppose. *shakes head at Ally* oh don't worry I love Remus too, I just didn't really have a lot of them, I am trying to put more Lily/James and Sirius/Ally cause well Lily/James will be no more after this story... and I must fix up Ally/Sirius.  
  
Willow: Emily is raised by Ally, and you'll see what happens with Kellie. Glad you like my stories!  
  
In-Love-With-James-Potter: I was trying to fix things with Sirius/Ally and pout a bit of Lily/James that's why you didn't see much of Remus/Kellie. Be patient, you'll see more of them in the future. 


	12. Chapter XII

Sirius was surrounded by Death Eater in late September, after that experiance he convinced Lily and James to use Peter as their secret keeper.  
  
"Remus would be my next choice, or Kellie." James told Sirius truthfully.  
  
"Remus can easily be turned into Moony, and Kellie can be taken over by Voldemort, against her will." Sirius reasoned with him. Lily sighed.  
  
"He's right, you know." Lily told him. James nodded.  
  
"Okay we'll use him as our secret keeper." James and Sirius hugged in a brotherly way.  
  
"I'll see you soon mate." Sirius said. James nodded. Sirius hugged Lily, and Harry.  
  
"Take care." Lily told him.  
  
"I will don't worry about me." Sirius told them. They contacted Peter, who arrived at the house quickly, they performed the spell and were put under cover.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The end of the month drew near it was the twenty-fifth before they knew it. "God it's been so long since I've seen her." Kellie said to Remus. Remus hugged her.  
  
"Yea, I know. Don't worry Dumbledore said they would be able to come to our wedding." Kellie smiled at Remus and kissed him gently.  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade, to get some things, you need anything?" Remus asked Kellie. Kellie shook her head visualizing no, rather then verbalizing it.  
  
Remus walked into town and looked through the shops, he watched as the sun went down, his werewolf transformations were last week, so he felt his strongest this week. He walked down the strret, back home, until someone flew a hex at him, temporarily blinding him, her groped his pockets looking for his wand.  
  
"Accio Wand!" A person said.  
  
"Shit." Remus muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie was pacing around woridly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Remus, he left like three hours ago, and he's not home. I'm going to look for him." Kellie told Sirius. Sirius nodded. Normally he would have said she was being paranoid, but nowadays with Voldemort and his Death eaters, no one could be too worried. People were disappearing daily.  
  
Kellie morphed into boots, and sniffed out Remus. She noticed some blood. She sniffed it, and reconised it as Remus' she followed the foot steps and and drag marks in the woods, when she came to a stop in front of a cabin in the middle of the woods.  
  
She morphed herself back into human form. She opened the door, and saw Remus up against the wall. She pressed the wand on her cloak, which would contact the Ministry about the attack, and exactly where she was at the moment of pressing the wand.  
  
"Remus." She whispered.  
  
"Run." He told her.  
  
"What?" Kellie asked him taking his hand.  
  
"Go, leave me here, before they spot you." Remus urged her, as two people pushed her against a wall, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Kellie!" Remus said, he couldn't move, he was too weak from the attack. They took her.  
  
"Bye, bye Remus!" Mia said and blew him a kiss, as Auror's entered the cabin, the guy holding Kellie's body made a run for it. Sirius walked over to Remus, as some other Aurors battled with the Death Eaters.  
  
"Kellie, she- he took her." Sirius nodded.  
  
"The Auror's will get her." Sirius told him, as they disaparated to St. Mungos.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later at the hospital Sirius handed Remus some tea.  
  
"Remus..." Sirius said. "I have some not so good news." Sirius told him.  
  
"What happened? Kellie is alright isn't she?" Sirius gulped.  
  
"Kellie, wasn't found, a few Death Eaters got away, specifically the one with Kellie." Sirius watched as a lone tear made it's way down Remus' tear.  
  
"Don't worry, there searching for her day and night. But they haven't been able to find her." Sirius told Remus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lucius and Peter locked Kellie's hands in the chains.  
  
"Wha- Where am I?" Kellie said.  
  
"Not as good of an Auror as you thought, eh?" Lucius smirked. Kellie glared at Lucius.  
  
"Some one will come." Kellie told him.  
  
"Why would anyone come to rescue you? You're a half-blood." Lucius said with disgust.  
  
"Your worthless." Said someone else, he walked into the light, and saw that it was Peter.  
  
"Peter." she glared at him.  
  
"Not just Peter, but Peter the secret keeper." Peter smirked.  
  
"You bastard, all that James did to you was welcome them into their tight- knit group!" Kellie yelled at him.  
  
"I always had the power no matter what the others thought, I knew Voldemort was right all along." Peter smirked.  
  
"Sirius won't even be able to save them now." Kellie tried to move forward to him in her chains. Lucius snickered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally watched as both Remus and Sirius weren't the same anymore, first they lost James, Lily, and Harry. True it was temporary, so it wasn't exactly the same as losing Kellie. Yes, Ally didn't take it well at first but she wasn't nearly as bad as those two. Sirius lost his closest cousin, and Remus lost his longest friend and lover. Things would never really be the same for any of them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily sat in her bed, she had just stopped from crying, once again. James walked into the room, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"My best friend could be dead." Lily said to James.  
  
"I know." James said rubbing his hands up and down Lily's arms.  
  
"She was the closest thing to a sister I had." Lily said as another tear escaped her eyes, James wiped it away, and hugged her.  
  
"It'll all be over soon, things are getting better out there, there are more death eater captures then ever, and everything seemes to be going good... plus tomorrow is halloween, it's a time to celebrate." James smiled at her. Lily sniffed and smiled at him.  
  
"James, I don't know what I did without you for so many years."  
  
"Oh well you always secretly looked for my help, but could never admit it." James smirked. Lily smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Asleep, in his new room." Lily nodded.  
  
"More sex for us." Lily smirked.  
  
"Naughty Vixen." James smirked.  
  
"You were thinking it, I just said it aloud." Lily told him.  
  
"I was not, I am pure, innocent and naïve."  
  
"Well you certainly weren't any of those things last night." Lily smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Voldemort walked down to the basement of the manor where he heard Lucius torturing Kellie verbally. "No one's come to Kellie's rescue yet?" Lucius smirked. "It's because no one likes a half-blood like yourself," he spat on her shoe. Kellie glared at Lucius.  
  
"Okay then Lucius, get ready for the plan of the attack on the Potter's." Lucius bowed to his master and walked up the stairwell.  
  
"What plan?" Kellie asked.  
  
"The plan to kill your little friends and that baby." Voldemort smirked. "Peter ratted them out, rat and ratted out, quite ironic isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm just laughing my pants off." Kellie said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not such a bad idea, he said looking at her pants." He smirked. "You know Kellie, you could be my queen... even though you are a half-blood, you're a pretty little thing." Voldemort smirked. Kellie glared at him.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Gladly." Voldemort said. "But I'm afraid I'll have to kill your little friends first.  
  
"What did you do to Sirius?" Kellie asked Voldemort.  
  
"My loyal death eater framed him." Voldemort smirked.  
  
"What do you mean, how?" Kellie asked.  
  
"I mean he's in Azkaban, we framed him. Well not yet, wait until I attack then he'll be in Azkaban. Lucky he won't be dead along with the two others." Voldemort smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius watched as Remus went into his room to go to sleep. It had been very rough for them. Ally sat next to him and hugged him. "They'll find her." Ally told him.  
  
"I hope so." He said, as he looked outside and concetrated on the thoughts of others, Emily was in her baby dream world, Kellie was alive, Azkaban...what the hell?  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Come on Sirius.' Kellie thought. 'James and Lily are in trouble, get there fast!'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius hoped off the couch, alarming Ally.  
  
"Sirius." Sirius kissed Ally.  
  
"I love you, James and Lily are in trouble."  
  
"Sirius!" Ally yelled at him, but he had ran out the door already.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Sirius got to Godric's hollow, there was already the dark mark over it, he searched out Peter and found him.  
  
"You." Peter smirked, they both drew their wands.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing." Ally muttered, as she saw him from the corner of the street. Suddenly Peter was gone, people along the streets were dead and Sirius was...laughing? Aurors arrived at the scene in moments, and dragged Sirius along to Azkaban.  
  
Emily titled her head at her mother and wiped a tear. "Daddy?" Emily asked.  
  
"Daddy's gone...forever."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie hung in chains, as Lucius and Nacrissa walked down to the basement, anger was clearly written on their faces. Nacrisaa slapped Kellie across the face with a whip.  
  
"What happened?" Kellie asked.  
  
"They are both dead! " Lucius yelled, "But somehow Potter Jr. escaped." Lucius said glaring at her. Kellie smirked.  
  
"Harry's a lot tougher then he looks." Lucius slapped her across the face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up the next morning, to only see Ally and Emily.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked Ally who gulped. "How are Lily and James? Did we get the daily owl yet?"  
  
"Remus sit down... They are dead, and Sirius..." Ally started crying, Remus embraced her in a hug.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The End of 'The Real World', stay tuned for the next story of the series, called 'The Order'  
  
A/N: That's it! Hope you guys liked it! Kind of shorter then the rest of the chapters, but that's alright. Hope you guys will stay tuned for the order.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
BurningIce22: Well you just saw how I got rid of Kellie, and you'll see what happens between Ally and Emily in 'The Order'. You hear from them less and less, because they are going to die, and I am trying to wrap up the Sirius/Ally thing.  
  
Katie: I know, tut-tut, them kissing in front of Emily. Yes I thought the sex James/Lily thing was funny also, it was so much fun to write. Ally isn't as close, and she did, but then she saw Sirius, where he was going to azkaban. Harry isn't totally Lily, like but you'll see what he's like in the next story. Nope no wedding for them. *sad face* Yea, they tortured poor remy. *wipes tear* but he's alright now, although I can't say the same for Kellie. Yay! You finaly admit Devon is soooooo a name.  
  
Manny2003: Sorry but I went with canon on the Lily/James thing. So no more James and Lily *waves good bye to them*  
  
Arie: Glad you love it!  
  
Anna: Now don't give anything away Anna, now I'm sure Katie is going to come to my house with a knife and kill me in my sleep BUT we shouldn't give them any clues, we shall be evil mwahhhh. He he. It's up, and I'm working on chapter one, have to insert a lot of stuff of everyone meeting Emily.  
  
Melanie: Yea everyone was sad they weren't together, and of coarse they aren't together anymore...but they were for about two chapters! *starts to walk back* OH yes, Sirius was obviously looking down her shirt. Yes peter is very evil, and one day should be killed.  
  
Luthien RhiannonCat5: I love Emily's power too, HINT: It may be useful in the future. Yes I am having a sequel it starts in their fifth year. I am altering some things, for example the pensive memory isn't going to be exactly the same.... 


End file.
